Injusticia para todos
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las amenazas de antaño se agrupan pero los nuevos héroes prueban ser una fuerza demasiado poderosa para ellos. Para derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia, deberán aprender a adaptarse o desaparecer...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:  
Los nuevos héroes, las amenazas de siempre**

**_Bosque perdido en medio de la nada:_**

Daring Do miró hacia aquella edificación perdida en medio de la nada. Toscamente tallada en una roca, parecía que el trabajo fue hecho con el fin de terminar pronto. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse que no la vigilaban, y luego se dirigió a la construcción.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto? ─ Murmuró Daring para sí misma ─ Esa tal mente maestra no me inspira mucha confianza.

_Que su frágil apariencia no te confunda, mi pequeña poni._ Respondió una voz suave dentro de su cabeza. _Su genio y experiencia no tienen comparación. _

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─ respondió ella. ─ Pero me preocupa no ser bienvenida.

_Tú no. Pero yo sí. Limítate a llevarme ante ellos, y yo me encargaré del resto._

Daring se encogió de hombros y avanzó. Cerró los ojos, esperando encontrar alguna barrera o algo parecido. Gracias a su 'huésped' había ganado la habilidad de sentir el flujo de la magia, una habilidad muy útil cuando se saqueaban tumbas antiguas.

Había una barrera, sí, pero solo era efectiva contra seres muy poderosos, una pegaso normal ni siquiera alertaría al que la puso. Tras encogerse de hombros, entró.

Años de infiltrarse en tumbas malditas, y los campamentos de Caballeron habían hecho a Daring Do una experta en el arte del sigilo. Daring sintió un arrebato de nostalgia mientras recordaba al doctor. Siempre admiró cómo Caballeron terminaba representando un reto mucho mayor que las tumbas jamás representarían.

Eventualmente, Daring se supo todos los trucos y maldiciones habidas y por haber. Pero al enfrentarse a Caballeron, tenía que estar pensando constantemente en nuevos trucos, mejorando sus métodos y habilidades. Porque él también había hecho lo mismo.

Con mucho cuidado usó las grietas de la propia edificación para ocultar su cuerpo mientras escuchaba hablar a estas criaturas, esperando a que su huésped le indicara el momento para su entrada. De nuevo sintió nostalgia, esto era casi lo mismo que cuando se enfrentaba a Caballeron, planeando el mejor momento para sorprenderlo a él y a sus secuaces. Claro que él la terminaba sorprendiendo a ella la mitad de las veces.

Eran buenos tiempos.

Abajo, Grogar miraba con odio y asco a esas cuatro excusas de villanos. Los despreciaba en verdad, pero sabía que los necesitaba para su regreso.

─ Piensen bien, estúpidos, ¿saben por qué Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas siempre terminan venciéndolos? ¡Porque trabajan juntas! ─ Golpeó la mesa. ─ Si una de ellas flaquea, las otras estarán ahí para apoyarla. Separadas son patéticas, juntas son una fuerza de temer, como sus fracasos lo han probado una y otra vez…

─ Bueno, yo soy una niñita, así que no puedes culparme por…

─ ¡Silencio! ─ Gritó Grogar. ─ ¿Sabes que desde que se inventaron las excusas se acabaron los estúpidos? Y a diferencia de ustedes yo no he caído ni una vez.

─ Por favor ─ dijo el Rey Sombra con una risita. ─ Todos sabemos que Gusty el Grande te puso en tu lugar. No eres mejor que nosotros, no nos veas por encima del hombro.

Grogar sonrió. ─ ¿En serio? Es cierto que ese estúpido me debilitó tomando mi Cencerro, pero no llegó a encerrarme. Haciéndole creer que era mi fin, siempre estuve presente en la historia de los ponis y las demás razas. De una forma u otra… he sido obrero… científico… diplomático, comerciante… soldado… y por supuesto conquistador.

Con su poder hizo aparecer varias imágenes de guerreros del pasado. Dragones, grifos, hipogrifos, centauros… todos diferentes. Pero compartían algo en común.

Los mismos ojos del macho cabrío.

─ ¿Así que me tomas por un fracaso? Es cierto que me tomé mi tiempo reuniendo mi poder de nuevo, pero siempre estuve activo.

─ ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros? ─ Preguntó Chrysalis.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? Trabajemos juntos… destruyamos a Twilight Sparkle y a su grupo de niñas exploradoras de una maldita vez.

Todos se miraron, considerando el ofrecimiento de Grogar.

_Ahora,_ ordenó la huésped de Daring Do.

La exploradora saltó frente al grupo.

─ ¡Ja! Estás cavando tu propia tumba. ¿Lo sabías no?

─ ¡Un poni! ─ Siseó Chrysalis. ─ Una sucia pegaso.

─ ¡Oye! ─ Protestó Cozy.

Ignorándola, Sombra se adelantó.

─ Yo me encargo…

Con su magia lanzó a Daring Do contra la pared, y le apretó el cuello.

─ ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras antes que te convierta en mi esclava?

─ La… La… La… La Hec… Hechicera…

Un brillo verde cubrió a Daring Do, haciendo crecer un grotesco cuerno de su cabeza, su indumentaria de exploradora se transformó en un taparrabos primitivo, con un collar de garras de dragón y una corona con forma de una estrella. Su cuerpo se llenó de tatuajes, haciéndola parecer una paciente de Viruela Cutie…

Sonrió, relamiendo sus nuevos colmillos, y empujó a Sombra con su magia, y esta vez él fue el que se estrelló contra la pared, creando una enorme grieta.

─ ¿Quién más?

Grogar miró sorprendido a esta poni… era mucho más débil que él, pero más fuerte que Sombra. Sin embargo, había algo que lo intrigaba.

─ ¿Cómo pasaste mi barrera sin que me diera cuenta?

─ De eso se encargó mi amable anfitriona ─ sonrió la Hechicera. ─ Su débil presencia es el camuflaje perfecto, ¿no te parece?

Grogar esbozó una sonrisa, genuinamente impresionado. ─ Lograste tomarme por sorpresa incluso a mí… creo que hay un lugar para ti en este equipo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

La Hechicera le dio la espalda. ─ ¿Yo unirme a ti? Parece que malinterpretas mi presencia en este lugar, cabrita… yo vine a que _ustedes_ se unan a _nosotros._

─ ¿Cómo te atreves, maldita insolente? ─ Dijo Grogar, incrementando su aura mágica.

─ Me atrevo porque no estás listo para la amenaza que supone Equestria ahora mismo. Estuviste observando, sí, ¿pero qué pasó luego que decidieras que ya tuviste suficiente?

La Hechicera comenzó a caminar alrededor de Grogar con movimientos descarados y eróticos. Lamió su cuello.

─ Al final tuviste que retirarte por un año y medio para reunir el poder suficiente para sacar a los tres chiflados de su encierro y devolverle al mastodonte su última forma sin que eso mermara significativamente tus poderes… ¿sabes de cuánto te perdiste durante ese tiempo?

Grogar apartó a la Hechicera con brusquedad.

─ ¿Cómo sabes?

─ Los ponis serán patéticos pero sus hechizos de aprisionamiento no tienen rival, no es fácil romperlos y lo sabes. ─ Luego dio una sensual vuelta alrededor de Tirek. ─ Sin mencionar que este amigo es un barril sin fondo, se necesitan cincuenta ponis de poder considerable para regresarlo a ese estado… ¿o me equivoco, grandote?

Tirek se la quitó de encima de una sacudida. ─ Son sesenta, para tu información.

─ Pues con más razón ─ dijo la Hechicera. ─ El asunto es que, en la prisa por recuperar tu poder, dejaste de observar, y eso te costará caro.

─ ¿Y exactamente de qué se perdió? ─ Preguntó Cozy.

─ Sí, ¿qué tienen los ponis ahora que no tenían hace año y medio? ─ Quiso saber Chrysalis.

La Hechicera la miró decepcionada.

─ Tú, que estabas libre, ¿no se te ocurrió explorar el terreno ni una vez? ¿Tanto temes ser detectada? En serio que…

─ ¡BASTA! ─ Gritó Grogar. ─ Hablas de _nosotros,_ eso quiere decir que hay alguien más, ¿no es así? ¿Quién?

─ Y más importante, ¿quién demonios eres tú? ─ Preguntó Cozy Glow.

La Hechicera hizo una reverencia. ─ Si les dijera mi nombre, tristemente mi Anfitriona y yo cambiaríamos de lugar otra vez. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que mi nombre no importa, solo soy un peón de la Mente Maestra.

Grogar le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. ─ De acuerdo, digamos que te doy una oportunidad para probar lo que dices, ¿qué propones?

Sombra decidió que ya tuvo suficiente.

─ Mira, desde un principio no te necesitaba para recuperar mi Imperio, y ahora viene esta cualquiera y dice que tu plan apesta de todos modos, perfecto. Yo me largo…

Entonces se transformó en neblina y se marchó.

Grogar se le quedó viendo, y miró a la Hechicera.

─ Esto es justo lo que necesitamos ─ dijo ella. ─ Un chivo expiatorio. Sin agraviar lo presente.

Grogar le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. ─ Si resulta que solo me haces perder el tiempo, yo mismo me aseguraré de mandarte a la tumba de la que saliste.

La Hechicera parpadeó sorprendida. ─ ¿Cómo sabes que vine de la tumba?

**_Imperio Cristal:_**

Sombra comenzó a avanzar con confianza, aspirando con fuerza, dejando que el aire frío de su querido Imperio llenara sus pulmones.

─ Ah, el aroma de la libertad. Es tan dulce…

Un poni estaba arando el campo en las afueras. Con su poder, Sombra le colocó un casco de cristal, que de inmediato tomó el absoluto control de su mente, y se transformó en una imponente armadura.

─ Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

El plan de Sombra era sencillo. Dejaría que los Elementos de la Armonía lo vencieran para que luego lo guiaran hasta la fuente de su poder. El maldito Árbol de la Armonía. Una vez llegara ahí, bueno, ya vería qué hacer.

Avanzando frente a él, su soldado ya había inmovilizado a otro poni, sobre el cual colocó un nuevo casco de armadura encantada. Creando armaduras una a una, pronto creó una armada poderosa, que reforzada con su magia y su control mental, en poco tiempo dominó por completo a la Guardia de Cristal.

Usando su magia, atrapó a un pobre ayudante de chef que regresaba de su descanso, y lo puso bajo su hechizo de control mental.

─ Ábreme la puerta de servicio, ¿quieres?

El poni lo hizo, para luego ser puesto bajo el poder de la armadura maldita.

Sombra avanzó, dejando que los soldados cristalinos lucharan contra sus demás guardias poseídos mientras él iba por el trofeo mayor.

Tal como predijo, en medio del pánico, nadie se había tomado la molestia de vigilar el bienestar de la pequeña princesa.

─ A veces me lo hacen demasiado fácil…

Entró de un golpe al cuarto, escaneando los alrededores con su mirada asesina. Sus ojos se posaron en la cuna, donde se abalanzó con una sonrisa depredadora.

Pero lo que lo esperaba en la cuna no era una bebé alicornio sino un bebé dragón.

Alguien que recordaba muy bien.

─ ¡Tú!  
─ Tampoco me alegra mucho verte ─ respondió Spike, frunciendo el entrecejo y levantando su puño contra el tirano.

El tirano se preparó para lo que sería el golpecito de un mocoso haciendo un berrinche, pero en su lugar un aura de color verde surgió del anillo que el bebé dragón tenía en su garra, y lo rodeó por completo. El aura se transformó en un traje negro, con botas y guantes color verde, y en el pecho, una linterna de minero estilizada, completo con un antifaz.

El dragón flotó en el aire hasta colocarse encima del Rey.

─ En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará a mi vista. Y aquellos que veneran el mal, que se cuiden de mi poder. La luz… ¡DE LINTERNA VERDE!

Un puño gigantesco surgió del anillo del héroe, que le dio a Sombra de lleno en la nariz, y salió disparado hacia atrás, atravesando la puerta de la guardería, y mandándolo escaleras abajo, al sótano.

Su capa se mojó.

─ Que no sea sangre…

Pero revisó y se dio cuenta que era vino. El golpazo lo había enviado hasta la bodega. Rechinando los dientes, miró hacia la puerta al final de las escaleras.

─ Maldito… ahora sí lo voy a…

La puerta se cerró, dejándolo a oscuras.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─ Gruñó el tirano.

Se levantó de un salto y con su magia prendió el switch. Una linda luz blanca inundó la bodega, y Sombra se dirigió a las escaleras cuando un zumbido llamó su atención.

Una de las bombillas del cuarto explotó como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra o…

La segunda bombilla también explotó, dejándolo a oscuras.

Sombra usó el hechizo linterna para ver qué demonios, acercándose hacia los fragmentos de bombilla. Para su sorpresa, se topó con una especie de cuchillo… en forma de murciélago.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué estaba pasando ahí cuando escuchó algo moverse detrás suyo.

Sombra disparó un ataque, solo para destrozar unos barriles. El vino comenzó a correr de los escombros de barril. De nuevo ese sonido de algo deslizándose detrás suyo.

Otra vez atacó, pero nada. Más vino desperdiciado, eso sí.

─ ¿Dónde demonios estás?

─ Justo aquí ─ susurró una voz en su oído,

Una poderosa coz le dio directo en la mandíbula, y seguidamente aplastaron su cabeza contra la pared dos veces.

Cuando Sombra se recuperó del atraque sorpresa, se dio cuenta que tenía algo en la espalda… y estaba emitiendo sonoros 'bips' cada vez más rápido.

─ ¿Ahora qué?

La bomba en su espalda explotó, lanzándolo contra otro barril de vino, que lo empapó de cascos a cabeza.

─ Maldita sea… ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES?!

Escuchó un ruido sordo, seguido de una especie de gancho atravesando su armadura y levantándolo de golpe hasta el techo, dejándolo cara a cara con…

─ ¿Qué se supone que eres, un murciélago gigante?

─ Casi. ¡Soy Batmare!

Seguidamente, ella le dio un cabezazo, que lo envió de vuelta al suelo.

Sombra se levantó, solo para ver más bombas en forma de murciélago rodeándolo.

─ Maldita sea…

La bodega explotó en mil pedazos, y Sombra emergió de esta, rodeado de un aura oscura, al tiempo que Batmare salía disparada hacia atrás.

Por suerte fue atrapada por un guante de baseball gigante, color verde esmeralda.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Linterna.

─ He pasado cosas peores ─ respondió la potra de la noche.

Sombra rechinaba los dientes.

─ Eso me dolió, ¡ME DOLIÓ MUCHO!

Linterna se posicionó frente a Batmare. ─ Cuidado, esto déjaselo a los metas.

─ Claro, claro. Está dentro de lo esperado.

Sombra iba a atacar, pero se topó con una nueva creación del Anillo.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Mi amigo Hal Jordan los llama… misiles.

Y lanzó los seis proyectiles contra él, creando una explosión de tal magnitud que Sombra terminó hasta los muros de la ciudad, quemado y humillado. Pero no vencido.

─ Maldición… maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!

─ Sí, apesta ser tú ─ dijo una impertinente voz detrás suyo. ─ Esos mocosos saben lo que haces.

Se volvió.

─ ¡Tú! ¿Y tus otras amigas?

The Dash se encogió de hombros.

─ Twilight, yo que sé, gobernando, leyendo, lo más seguro leyendo. Las otras, pues en la granja, otra haciendo lo que demonios hace Pinkie Pie, otra cuidado de sus animales y la otra en su boutique… ¿por qué?

Sombra se cargó de poder. ─ Porque sin su magia de la amistad no tienen nada…

Y disparó, pero se dio cuenta que la poni no estaba ahí. En su lugar, estaba detrás suyo.

─ ¿Decías?

Sombra disparó otra vez, y de nuevo se dio cuenta que su oponente estaba detrás. La situación se repitió de nuevo unas seis veces hasta que Sombra cayó en la cuenta que no se trataba de una poni normal. De hecho, su indumentaria era algo extraña: un traje de algo parecido al spándex color azul, gogles azul cielo… y por alguna razón su cuerpo emanaba electricidad.

─ Veo que te diste cuenta, perdedor.

Y de inmediato desapareció en un borrón cian, rodeado de relámpagos multicolor.

─ ¿Huyes? ─ Se extrañó Sombra.

Pero un zumbido como como de un tren a punto de impactar contra él a una velocidad de dos mil kilómetros por hora probó que estaba equivocado. De hecho…

El impacto del golpe de The Dash lo lanzó de vuelta al castillo, donde se estrelló contra una pared con tanta violencia, que le cayó encima.

─ Maldita sea, maldita sea… vine a combatir a la Armonía, ¿y con qué me encuentro?

─ ¡Con la Liga de la Justicia! ─ Sonrió una potrilla frente a él. Era blanca, con crines violeta claro.

Sombra hizo correr su poder a través de su cuerno, invocando a sus soldados hipnotizados.

─ Encárguense de ella, yo tengo que…

La potrilla retrocedió, solo para poner una sonrisa confianzuda, y muy para el espanto de Sombra, más de la mitad de su pelaje se deshizo, revelando que tres cuartos de su cuerpo eran una especie de maquinaria.

─ Aquí Sweetie Borg, he analizado el hechizo que usa en los cascos, estoy ajustando mis sistemas para romper el hechizo.

Acto seguido levantó su casco, que se transformó en un cañón.

─ Esto solo dolerá un momento…

─ ¡OH CLARO QUE NO LO HARÁS! ─ Rugió Sombra cargando contra la potrilla.

Una nube de murciélagos irrumpió por las ventanas cegándolo y haciéndolo caer antes que siquiera estuviera a medio camino.

Cuando se levantó, se topó con Batmare.

─ Tú y yo no hemos terminado.

─ Sí, mi error… ─ respondió él, usando su poder para hacerla vivir su peor miedo ahora que estaba a tiempo.

Un martillo gigante color verde lo aplastó contra el suelo.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Linterna.

─ Claro, gracias compañero.

El ataque de Sweetie impactó en las armaduras, liberando a los ponis del control del tirano.

Aunque no importaba ya que el poni había caído inconsciente, y le urgía un doctor.

─ Eso… fue fácil ─ dijo Linterna.

─ Claro, eres uno de los más poderosos ─ dijo Batmare, y fue un ataque bien coordinado. Aunque me decepciona, no llegué a causar el miedo que suelo causarle a mis enemigos.

─ Tú sueles aterrorizar a rufianes en las calles, y él usa el miedo como un arma también ─ dijo Linterna.

─ Exacto, hubiera sido una victoria irónica, pero supongo que no puedes tenerlo todo. Debo practicar cómo aterrorizar más a mis enemigos.

─ Debes calmarte un poco Batmare ─ sonrió Sweetie Borg. ─ Todo está bien, y gracias a mi escaneo ahora tenemos una idea bien clara sobre cómo opera su control mental. Con esto el Imperio puede crear una defensa efectiva contra él.

─ ¿Y hablando de él, qué hacemos ahora? ─ Preguntó Linterna.

Batmare se volvió hacia Sombra… solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba.

─ Ja… bien, es mejor que nos preparemos. Algo grande se viene.

─ Los otros miembros de la Liga ya están enterados ─ dijo Sweetie Borg. ─ Y Marevel no deja de quejarse que no la invitamos.

Batmare y Linterna también escuchaban sus quejas, por eso se quitaron sus comunicadores. Pero Sweetie Borg los tenía incorporados en sus implantes electrónicos así que no tenían tanta suerte.

.─ Le diré al doctor que arregle ese fallo de diseño ─ le prometió Batmare.

─ Gracias, en serio se pone pesada cuando quiere.

…

De vuelta en la fortaleza de Grogar, el inconsciente Sombra era tratado por Cozy Glow, mientras los demás seguían procesando lo que habían visto.

─ Lo que tomaría dos episodios mínimo, se resolvió en un instante ─ dijo la Hechicera mirando fijamente a Grogar. ─ La Liga de la Justicia te ha demostrado que están más que capacitados para tomar el lugar de sus predecesoras.

─ ¿Qué fue todo eso?

─ Metaponis, ponis con súper poderes. Y vigilantes enmascarados. La nueva generación de héroes.

Grogar se tornó pensativo.

─ De acuerdo, ¿cómo puedo contactar a esta tal Mente Maestra?

─ Cuando estés listo, él te contactará a ti. Pero te dejó algunas instrucciones…

* * *

**Deseché la historia de Bright Spark, la veía venir. Pero pensé en darle otra oportunidad al Universo DC, esta vez combinando los eventos del inicio de la novena temporada.**

**Para Grogar, pensé en un principio hacerlo un equivalente a Darksaid pero luego me pareció más interesante colocarlo como equivalente a Vandal Savage debido a su edad.**

**De igual manera en esta historia se incorporarán los nuevos héroes a la Liga, espero les agrade.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:  
Un nuevo tipo de amenaza**

Grogar examinó cuidadosamente las instrucciones que le dejó la tal Mente Maestra y frunció el entrecejo. ─ Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo verme en la necesidad de seguir las instrucciones de alguien más, encima esto no tiene ningún sentido.

─ Bien, no las sigas ─ dijo Sombra. ─ Pero si eso me da una oportunidad para poner en su lugar a esos mocosos, con gusto la tomaré. Maldita sea, eso sí me dolió…

─ Sí, ¿qué se siente que un grupo de niñas te patee el trasero? ─ Se burló Tirek.

─ Cierra la boca estúpido ─ dijo Sombra. ─ Sí, fui vencido, pero no me fui con los cascos vacíos. Aunque solo fue por unos instantes, pude ver bien dentro del corazón de una de ellos, la murciélaga. Ahora sé bien a qué… o más bien a quién le teme.

─ ¿Y de qué sirve saber a qué o a quién le tiene miedo? ─ Se quejó Cozy.

─ A ti no, niñita ─ dijo Sombra. ─ Pero a mí me representa una enorme ventaja.

─ ¿Y a quién le teme? ─ Preguntó de mala gana Chrysalis. ─ ¿Piensas compartirlo?

─ Me da igual ─ respondió el tirano. ─ A un payaso, por alguna razón él le aterroriza.

Cozy bufó decepcionada. ─ ¿Le teme a los payasos? ¡Ja! ¿Cuántos años tiene esa niña?

─ No a los payasos, a un payaso ─ aclaró Sombra. ─ No sé qué tenga él de especial, pero el solo pensar en él la hace temblar. La próxima vez que nos veamos usaré eso.

Grogar se acercó lenta y amenazadoramente, mientras sostenía el pergamino con instrucciones que le había dejado la Hechicera.

─ Ya veo. Conque un payaso, ¿verdad? ─ Preguntó Grogar. ─ Ahora todo tiene sentido.

─ ¿De qué nos perdimos? ─ Preguntó Tirek.

Grogar les mostró el pergamino con las instrucciones. La primera decía bien claro:

LIBEREN AL PAYASO

**_Castillo de la Amistad, cuarto secreto (cuartel de la Liga de la Justicia):_**

El castillo de Twilight, al emerger, había venido equipado con un set completo de cuartos ocultos y pasajes secretos, que no habían sido usados por la Princesa hasta muy recientemente con la aparición de los nuevos héroes. Nada demasiado extravagante, apenas unas sillas, una sala de conferencias, y en su mayoría un gran espacio vacío para que pudieran entrenar. No con toda su fuerza, claro. Si Linterna o Alicorn Marevel querían, serían capaces de destrozar todo el lugar, lo mismo las armas más sofisticadas de Batmare. Pero la función principal de aquel lugar era proveer un espacio seguro, lejos de los curiosos, para que los héroes pudieran tener un lugar para intercambiar información y discutir abiertamente cualquier situación con la Corona sin la necesidad de ocultar sus rostros.

En la sala de conferencias, varios miembros de la liga, menos aquellos que fueron encargarse de la situación en el Imperio Cristal; y las Princesas Celestia, Cadence, Twilight y Luna se encontraban esperando a que los héroes que enviaron regresaran con buenas noticias, o llamaran pidiendo refuerzos. Para cualquier cosa, estaban preparados y esperaban con paciencia y alertas. Todos estaban calmados, con una notable excepción:

Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro, en una de sus tan famosas crisis de nervios.

─ No, el Rey Sombra, ¿ellos podrán? ¿Spike podrá regresar en una pieza? ¿Por qué no se han comunicado? ¿Será que el Rey Sombra los puso bajo su control? ¿QUÉ HAREMOS SI EL TIRANO DE CRISTAL TIENE CONTROL SOBRE EL ARMA MÁS PODEROSA DEL UNIVERSO? ¡SERÁ NUESTRA RUINA!

─ Por lo que tengo entendido, los Linternas Verdes entrenan para dominar sus miedos ─ dijo Blue Blood, descansando en una esquina. ─ Y la mocosa se convirtió en su propio terror. Es por eso que son los mejores para lidiar con este sujeto. Tranquila.

─ Pero a mí me hubiera gustado ir ─ murmuró Scootaloo, de mala gana.

Nadie le prestó atención, ya llevaba con lo mismo mucho más tiempo del que les gustaría.

─ ¿Pero qué hay de Sweetie Belle? ─ Preguntó una vigilante enmascarada que si se lo proponía, podía ser aún más dramática que Twilight. ─ ¿Estará bien? Los metas serán seguramente los blancos escogidos por ese monstruo… ¿Y si la pone bajo su control? Imaginen si la tecnología del doctor cayera en cascos de ese malvado monstruo, ¡Y no digamos Sweetie Belle!

─ ¡Tranquilízate Rarity! ─ Dijo The Dash, apareciendo como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ Todo salió muy bien, Sombra cayó a nuestros cascos… y garras.

Un zumbido muy familiar a estas alturas llamó la atención de todos. Dos transportes de tipo aéreo aterrizaron frente al castillo, uno color verde esmeralda y otro en forma de murciélago.

Linterna Verde desvaneció su transporte mientras que Batmare y Sweetie Borg salían del que parecía un murciélago, y luego, ambos entraron al castillo en donde atravesaron una serie de túneles, hasta que llegaron frente a sus compañeros.

Linterna se encontraba intacto, pero Batmare tenía una quemadura muy notoria en su traje. Pero este se había llevado la mayor parte del daño, ella apenas si había sufrido una sacudida.

─ Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé ─ dijo la murciélaga. ─ O somos mucho más fuertes de lo que pensábamos. O bien se traen algo entre cascos. Más probablemente la segunda.

─ No seas tan pesimista Batmare, lo vencimos, ¿no es así? ─ sonrió Sweetie Borg.

─ Sí, pero alguien lo salvó antes que pudiéramos sellarlo o interrogarlo ─ le dijo Batmare. ─ ¿Eso no te preocupa?

Spike iba a intervenir, cuando Twilight lo atrapó en un gran abrazo.

─ ¡Spike! ¡Estás bien! ¿No te lastimaste?

El dragón tuvo que usar su Anillo para generar un aura que lo separara del asfixiante agarre de Twilight. ─ Sí, Twilight, estoy bien. Sombra, por el otro lado, no tanto…

─ Así que lo derrotaron ─ sonrió Celestia. ─ Bien, ¿qué hicieron con él?

Batmare hizo una mueca incómoda. ─ Nada, justo cuando nos disponíamos a traerlo para que fuera sellado, un aura mágica desconocida lo tele-transportó lejos de nuestro alcance. No sabemos a dónde lo llevó.

Las Princesas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

─ Así que solo lo mandaron para medir nuestras fuerzas ─ razonó Blue Blood, verbalizando lo que todos estaban pensando. ─ Es una suerte que no fuéramos todos entonces.

─ Pero me parece extraño que de la nada Sombra esté cooperando con alguien ─ razonó Celestia. ─ No suena a algo que él haría, que ninguno de nuestros enemigos haría de hecho…

─Más razón para no bajar la guardia, Tia ─ respondió Luna con seriedad. ─ Porque puede significar que están aprendiendo…

A nadie le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

─ En resumen, tenemos que estar más preparados que nunca ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Bien, pasemos a otro tema. Aunque la Princesa Twilight dejó bien claro que no había problema que usemos su castillo como cuartel general… muchas gracias por cierto.

Twilight sonrió. ─ Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Batmare le sonrió de vuelta, y continuó. ─ Como les decía, en estos últimos meses la Princesa Luna, el doctor y yo hemos estado trabajando en una nueva base de operaciones que nos permitirá responder rápido a cualquier amenaza, una que se encuentre sobre el cielo, aún más arriba que Cloudsale, invisible a los ojos de los ponis. Y más importante, a los ojos de nuestros enemigos.

La Princesa Luna se adelantó. ─ Esta base de operaciones está pensada especialmente para que pueda moverse de un lado a otro, permitiéndoles responder a emergencias en cualquier parte de Equestria en cuestión de segundos.

─ Bah, yo puedo hacer eso sin ayuda de una base súper secreta ─ se rio Dash.

─ Sí, pero los demás no tenemos esa habilidad, cariño ─ respondió Rarity. ─ Para los demás suena bastante útil.

Batmare sonrió muy satisfecha. ─ El doctor instalará los cristales de tele-transportación en sus casas y guaridas. Ah, y nuestra _Atalaya_ estará equipada para que podamos entrenar sin restricciones.

─ De eso nos aseguramos Luna y yo ─ se unió Celestia. ─ Supongo que necesitan donde poder ejercitarse sin temor a destrozar el lugar.

─ ¡Gracias Princesa! ─ Dijo Rarity.

─ Sí, tía, no debiste molestarte ─ añadió la Flecha.

─ Ah, es lo menos que podemos hacer ─ dijo la alicornio blanca.

Entonces Batmare sacó de su traje unas fotografías de una ruinosa mansión en Canterlot.

─ Además, también compré esta propiedad.

─ Pues ten cuidado porque aun con la restauración, no creo que valga mucho cuando la revendas ─ dijo Blue Blood. ─ Se encuentra en un pésimo estado.

─ Ja-ja ─ dijo Batmare. ─ No bobo, esto es también para que lo usemos. Nuestro cuartel general.

─ ¿Pero no que para eso está la Atalaya? ─ Preguntó Sweetie Borg.

─ Sí, y ese será nuestro verdadero cuartel ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Pero para el público general, este será nuestro punto de reunión, el cual tendrá un museo para visitantes, una tienda de recuerdos… un gimnasio para nosotros, mientras que el público que paga podrá tener acceso a una sala de observación, por un precio.

─ ¿Es una distracción o una atracción turística? ─ Preguntó Scootaloo con una gotita en la sien.

─ Un poco de ambas ─ dijo la vigilante. ─ Además, no hay nada de malo con obtener ganancias de vez en cuando, y así es como yo rindo homenaje a mis antepasados.

Nadie pudo refutarle eso.

─ Pero también habrá un acceso a la Atalaya en el fondo del salón, no olvides mencionar eso mi Caballero Oscuro ─ le recordó la Princesa Luna.

─ A eso iba…

**_Antigua prisión de Iron Gate:_**

El tiempo no había sido amable con la antigua penitenciaría de Iron Gate. Luego que entre la Flecha y el velocista Flash deshicieran un motín creado para enmascarar la ejecución del traficante de drogas Street Junk, el lugar fue puesto bajo investigación. Pero el último clavo en el ataúd de la vieja institución fue que al final ejecutaran al traficante, algunos meses más tarde, a pesar de la seguridad extra.

Después de eso, Celestia y Luna tuvieron que reformar el sistema carcelario para siempre, abandonando Iron Gate y no volviendo a pensar en ella. Hasta que un paciente psiquiátrico altamente peligroso escapara del hospital de Canterlot y causara una fuga general de los pacientes creando una de las peores noches en la historia de Canterlot.

La Liga de la Justicia se encargó de la situación, y el prisionero fue puesto bajo custodia.

Pero no podían devolverlo al lugar donde vino, probó ser demasiado peligroso para una prisión normal. En su lugar reformaron la prisión de Iron Gate para crear el Asilo de Iron Gate. Cincuenta guardias, siete psiquiatras y doce enfermeros. Todo para un prisionero.

Si aparecían más como él, inevitablemente tendría compañía, pero mientras tanto, estaba completamente solo.

Pero él sobraba para que todo el personal se mantuviera con los nervios de punta. Nadie entendía cómo, pero a pesar de los hechizos aislantes y demás, sus carcajadas aun resonaban en todo el lugar.

Los guardias estaban ocupados en una encarnizada partida de cartas para ver quién sería el desafortunado al que le tocara mandarle la comida al prisionero, cuando la puerta estalló en mil pedazos.

Todos se levantaron, preparando sus armas.

La gigantesca figura de Tirek los sorpendió a todos, y más cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba seguido de Sombra, Chrysalis y Cozy Glow. El grupo de villanos entró de golpe a la prisión.

Eso desconcertó a los guardias.

─ ¿Este… qué pasa aquí?

─ Sí, juraba que era el prisionero escapando…

─ ¿Será que ese loco aprendió a usar ilusiones o algo?

Tirek lanzó un ataque de advertencia.

─ No estamos para juegos, hemos venido por el prisionero. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Esto desconcertó aún más a los guardias.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Él?

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Saben con quién están lidiando, ¿verdad?

Cozy sonrió de forma 'angelical'. ─ Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, o nos dan al prisionero o las cosas se pondrán feas aquí.

Los soldados intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

─ ¿Saben qué? No nos pagan lo suficiente para aguantar esto, ¿lo quieren? ¡Es suyo! Y ya que estamos en eso ─ le dio a Chrysalis una bandeja de metal, ─ estábamos viendo quién tendría el honor de mandarle su comida, no pudieron ser más oportunos.

Entonces se marcharon.

─ ¿Les importaría destrozar el lugar? Así podremos reportar que nos forzaron… ─ dijo el capitán antes de irse.

Sombra suspiró exasperado. ─ Por eso prefiero soldados a quienes les lavé el cerebro, estas insubordinaciones no son toleradas en mi Imperio… de hecho…

Una pared de cristal bloqueó el escape de los guardias. ─ Ustedes van a…

Las orejas del tirano reaccionaron, y creó un campo de energía que bloqueó una cuchilla con forma de murciélago dirigida a su rostro,

─ Ja… así que llamaron refuerzos.

El capitán

─ Nosotros no seremos capaces de hacerles frente, pero la Liga sí.

Una luz parpadeante en el batarang alertó a los guardias, que de inmediato se cubrieron los ojos.

─ ¿Ahora qué? ─ Preguntó Chrysalis.

Un destello cegó a los villanos, y acto seguido, Tirek se dobló de dolor cuando una flecha se clavó en su hombro.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

De la misma manera, Sombra aun ciego, comenzó a lanzar una carga de flechas de cristal negro, que comenzaron a devastar los alrededores. Los soldados fueron cubiertos por un muro verde esmeralda, que se transformó en un bate de baseball que golpeó al trío de Tirek, Chrysalis y Sombra y los lanzó contra la pared.

Tirek se tocó el hombro, dándose cuenta que la flecha se le había enterrado más.

─ Maldición, maldición…

Una sensación hormigueante se extendió por todo su brazo, y luego a sus rodillas.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Cuando escuché que nos enfrentaríamos a ti, preparé unas flechas especiales que reservo para velocistas ─ dijo una voz en las sombras. ─ No te resistas compañero, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sombra, ya recuperado, voló hacia donde vino el ataque, listo para pelear.

─ ¿Vienes para otro round dragón? Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

Un joven dragón, envuelto en un aura verde esmeralda se irguió frente a él, con su anillo encarándolo.

─ La última vez no te fue tan bien, ríndete ahora que estás a tiempo.

Un susurro como una capa moviéndose entre las sombras alertó a Sombra.

─ Sí, pero esta vez yo también tengo refuerzos mocoso… tu amiga la murciélaga y tú no podrán conmigo tan fácilmente.

─ Te tengo noticias: nosotros también trajimos refuerzos ─ dijo Batmare, columpiándose con ayuda de su pistola de gancho y dándole de lleno en la nariz a Sombra.

Él cayó, solo para ser aplastado contra el suelo por un matamoscas de proporciones titánicas.─ ¿Es que este tipo no aprende?

Chrysalis disparó una serie de ataques contra el techo, hasta que divisó una silueta de un poni.

─ ¡Ahí está!

Y voló contra él,

La Flecha la miró. ─ Por supuesto…

Ella lo tacleó, haciéndolo caer. Entonces ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo intentando golpearse el uno a otro.

Una figura de unicornio en un traje negro se deslizó de la nada, pateando a Chrsyalis. Ella salió despedida hacia atrás, pero no por eso estaba vencida. En su lugar usó su magia para llevarse a la Flecha consigo, y lo estrelló contra la pared.

─ ¿Y qué tal esto?

Ella se transformó en la Flecha, y lo haló de nuevo al suelo para volver a rodar por el piso, luchando.

El Canario se rio. ─ Ya veo… no hay modo que sepa quién es el verdadero… o tal vez…

Tomó aire, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una de las versiones de la Flecha se dobló del dolor por el ataque ultrasónico, mientras que el otro se levantó de un salto y le dio en la cara con el reverso de su arco. La Flecha cayó, transformándose de nuevo en Chrysalis, a lo que la Flecha la pateó en el estómago.

Los dos vigilantes chocaron cascos.

─ Para tu información, todos los miembros de la Liga usamos protección especial en nuestros oídos en caso quedemos atrapados en el fuego cruzado de Canario.

─ Cariño, no puede oírte ─ dijo ella.

─ Por eso me arriesgué a abrir la boca.

Cozy estaba escondida entre los escombros, viendo a los héroes actuar.

Miró a Tirek, quien estaba incapacitado por el tranquilizante de la Flecha, a Chrysalis, que se había recuperado del ataque inicial gracias a su fisionomía de Reina Changeling, y empezó a defenderse de los dos vigilantes.

La Flecha disparó al suelo, rodeando al grupo por una neblina azul.

Chrysalis comenzó a toser. ─ Oh no, claro que no…

Extendió sus alas y las usó como abanico para ventilar el humo color azul.

─ Ahora sí, ¿dónde se metieron?

Un guante de box unido a una flecha la golpeó de lleno, derribándola. Ella escupió sangre verde y un colmillo.

Mientras, Tirek empezó a concentrar su poder para quemar el tranquilizante de su cuerpo antes que este lo hiciera perder por completo la conciencia. No caería ante un truco barato como aquel, y menos contra patéticos ponis.

─ Voy a destruirlos a todos…

Cozy miró de reojo a su compañero, y luego miró hacia Sombra, que en aquellos momentos estaba ocupado escapando de explosiones de energía color verde de un flanco, y de boomerangs explosivos de otro, e irónicamente esos eran los que más problemas le estaban dando porque no podía ver a su atacante.

─ Bien… ya que nadie me está prestando atención…

Y decidió escabullirse para liberar al prisionero.

Miró el registro de pacientes, y leyó el único nombre. ─ ¡Perfecto! Me haré su súper mejor amiga en todo el mundo y así hará todo lo que le diga… se unirá a nosotros en un parpadeo.

Encontró su celda. Una gruesa puerta de metal que daba a una celda acolchada. Y en el centro de la celda había un solo poni, que le daba la espalda.

Llena de confianza, Cozy tocó la ventana.

─ Hola, ¿señor Cheese Sandwich?

Una risa volcánica la hizo retroceder. ─ ¿Cheese Sandwich? A ese no lo conozco amiguita, ahora solo queda… ¿cómo era? Muy sólido para ser crema, ¿solo la corteza? ¿El tofu existe o es solo un mito urbano?

Otra escalofriante carcajada sacudió el recinto.

─ Ya lo recuerdo. Yo soy… ¡el PAYASO!

Mientras, los héroes dejaron de luchar por unos segundos.

─ Aaay no… ¿quién llegó hasta él?

Batmare eludió el contraataque de Sombra justo a tiempo. ─ ¡Que alguien detenga a quien demonios sea antes que sea muy tarde! Saben muy bien de lo que este loco es capaz. Yo estoy ocupada.

La Flecha y el Canario asintieron y tras dirigirle una mirada a la vapuleada Chrysalis que yacía en el suelo, corrieron antes que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando fueron capturadas por el aura de Tirek.

─ Oh, claro que no… ustedes dos me las van a pagar antes que…

Un impacto le dio en su espalda haciéndole caer otra vez, y acto seguido, un borrón cian rodeado de relámpagos multicolor tomó al Canario y la puso fuera del alcance de Tirek. Unas milésimas de segundo después, salvó a la Flecha.

─ A tiempo…

─ En lugar de ayudarnos, vete a evitar que liberen al lunático ─ ordenó la Flecha.

─ Me da tiempo de hacer ambas cosas ─ presumió Dash, desapareciendo en otro borrón.

El centauro se levantó listo para pelear, cuando la Flecha vio su oportunidad y disparó. Tirek no tuvo tiempo siquiera de eludir la Flecha, que milímetros antes que se clavara sobre su cuerpo, explotó.

Tirek aulló de dolor.

─ ¡MIS OJOOOOOS!

Ciego y enfurecido, comenzó a golpear todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, sin importar qué o a quién lastimara. Aprovechando su oportunidad, la Flecha usó su magia y arrojó a Chrysalis al rango del centauro, quien inevitablemente la aplastó bajo sus puños.

Ella gritó también de dolor.

─ Blue Blood… ─ murmuró el Canario.

─ Son ellos o nosotros, y de darles oportunidad te harían lo mismo a ti…

Rarity tragó saliva, tal vez ya no mataba pero Blue Blood seguía aferrado a los viejos hábitos.

Sombra se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado. ─ Esto no puede estar pasando…

Una explosión proveniente del área de celdas llamó la atención de los héroes.

The Dash escapaba a máxima velocidad mientras que una nube de gas color verde la seguía de cerca.

─ No llegué a tiempo, ¡Todos fuera antes que…!

Una tremenda explosión mandó a volar el recinto. Por suerte fueron salvados por el campo de energía de Linterna Verde.

Cuando se disipó el humo, con un poco de ayuda del Anillo que creó un ventilador gigante, se dieron cuenta que los villanos no estaban.

─ Típico ─ dijo Batmare pateando una piedra.

─ Tenías razón, se trata de una alianza de súper villanos ─ dijo la Flecha.

─ Y han reclutado al Payaso, esto no puede ser peor… ─ dijo la potra de la noche.

La Flecha gruñó. ─ Sí, hoy fallamos, pero mira el lado bueno. Ellos tienen al Payaso.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso el lado bueno?! ─ Gritó Batmare irritada.

─ Te apuesto lo que quieras a que van a lamentar haberlo sacado de aquí.

…

En La cueva de Grogar, todos estaban cubriéndose los oídos, tratando de acallar las carcajadas del lunático, al que tuvieron que encerrar en una cueva, y Sombra selló la salida con enormes cristales negros.

─ ¿Y cómo lidiamos con él? ─ Preguntó Chrysalis.

─ La intimidación no funcionará con él, su mente está completamente rota ─ observó Sombra.

─ Sí, todo lo que queda es una imparable fuerza de destrucción ─ observó Grogar. ─ Perfecto… o casi… hay que buscar la forma de ponerlo de nuestro lado sin arriesgarnos a que nos traicione.

─ ¿Por qué haría algo así? ─ Preguntó Tirek.

─ Porque le parecería divertido ─ recriminó Grogar. ─ Este sujeto… es como mucho uno de los seres más peligrosos con los que me he topado… ¡y es fascinante! ─ Otra gran carcajada sacudió el lugar. ─ Si tan solo se callara sería perfecto.

─ Bueno, si no se puede intimidarlo, nada mejor que algo de amistad ─ dijo Cozy poniendo su mejor sonrisa. ─ ¡Déjenmelo a mí! Con un poco de amistad…

─ Vas a manipularlo con tus modales de niña linda… ─ dijo Tirek. ─ No es lo más tonto que he oído…

─ Sí, que lo intente – dijo Chrysalis. ─ ¡Todo tuyo!

Cozy sonrió, su mejor sonrisa retorcida. ─ Y no se preocupen, cuando termine con él estará comiendo de mi casco. Solo me meteré un poquito dentro de su cabeza.

─ Adelante ─ dijo Grogar. ─ Y más te vale hacerlo callar…

Entonces la tele-transportó dentro de la cueva.

─ ¡Ah, la poni que me sacó! ─ Se rio. ─ Y me dicen que yo estoy loco, ¿por qué razón me querrían sacar de mi cómodo apartamento acolchado?

Cozy soltó una risita.

─ Bueno, me gustan mucho los payasos, y quiero convertirme en su mejor amiga… señor payaso…

El Payaso se rio como loco, otra vez.

─ Mi mejor amiga en tooooodo el mundo es Batsy y no otra que Batsy. La Murciélaga me hace taaaaaan feliiiiiz… pero si insistes, puedes ser mi segunda mejor amiga…

Cozy se llenó de paciencia, pero al menos era un avance.

─ ¡Por supuesto señor payaso! ¿Puedo llamarlo Señor P?

─ ¡Un apodo! Qué lindo… ahora sí estoy convencido que seremos grandes amigos… pero no sé, te falta algo. No te ves… tan… fiestera…

Cozy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. ─ ¿Eh?

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el payaso la haló violentamente y la forzó en un disfraz. Cuando se vio reflejada en el cristal, se dio cuenta que era un disfraz de arlequín.

Cozy gruñó por dentro, pero se animó.

─ ¡Ahora sí pareceremos los mejores amigos! ¿No te parece?

Cozy forzó una sonrisa amable. ─ Por supuesto Señor P. Me encanta mi nuevo atuendo… Sí, sí, seremos el Payaso y Cozy Glow, un equipo inseparable.

─ No, no, no… Cozy Glow no es un nombre digno de una fiestera que estará a mi lado, ¿qué tal te suena Cozy Clown? ESO SUENA MUY DIVERTIDO…

Volvió a reírse.

Cozy suspiró, mientras se veía reflejada otra vez.

─ Bien, bien, solo tengo que aguantar esto hasta que haga lo que yo le diga. Nada más tengo que esperar…

─ ¿VIENES O QUÉ, COZY CLOWN? ¡TENEMOS UNA FIESTA QUE PLANEAR!

* * *

**Un enfoque algo diferente pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**En fin, este experimento está quedando interesante, pero igual será un fic algo corto, pero trataré de no dejar cabos sueltos. En fin.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:  
Metacambios**

**_Sweet Apple Acres:_**

Apple Bloom pateó uno de los árboles haciendo caer las manzanas. Las observó caer, mientras que los pájaros que estaban en el árbol salieron corriendo a causa de la sorpresa. Apple Bloom se rio un poco, y pronto se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la vista de ellos y su majestuoso vuelo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Últimamente cada vez que veía a un animal, se sentía perdida como hipnotizada. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba llamarla… la hacía querer abrazar sus instintos, a correr y a volar incluso. ¿Por qué no?

Apple Bloom se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar, no podía seguir así. Tenía que parar antes que los ponis comenzaran a notar que había algo mal con ella.

─ O tal vez no mal, pero sí inusual ─ razonó Apple Bloom en voz alta.

─ ¿Qué es lo que es inusual, Apple Bloom? ─ Preguntó Applejack, haciendo saltar a la pequeña de la sorpresa.

─ Este… esa nube, es muy inusual ─ se apresuró a decir Apple Bloom señalando al cielo. ─ No le encuentro forma… ─ ladeó la cabeza, ─ de este ángulo parece un oso, de este otro parece un lagarto. Y si lo miras por aquí es un pez… eso creo.

Applejack se rio, acariciando la melena de su hermanita. ─ Ah, mirar nubes, uno de los pequeños placeres de trabajar al aire libre. ¿Estás segura que puedes seguir?

Apple Bloom se rio alegremente. Luego de su apendicitis, que terminó complicándose grandemente, había pasado mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría en cama. Ahora que el doctor finalmente la dejó levantarse, quería aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor que podía.

─ No, todavía puedo patear unos cuantos árboles ─ dijo Apple Bloom alegremente.

─ Pero no sobre-esfuerces ─ le advirtió su hermana mayor. ─ Hazle un favor a tu hermana mayor sí, y vete a tomar un vaso de limonada antes de seguir. ¿Por favor?

Apple Bloom sonrió alegremente. ─ A eso no puedo negarme, ¡voy Applejack!

Y regresó a su casa, mientras su hermana mayor la veía alejarse. Era todo un alivio ver a Apple Bloom recuperada luego de aquello, pero sus ojos seguían incomodándole.

─ Ya me acostumbraré, ya me acostumbraré ─ se dijo, antes de volver al trabajo.

Apple Bloom caminaba a casa para calmar a su hermana, y porque se le antojó la limonada, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Era una…

─ ¡Mantícora! ─ Gritó Apple Bloom, empezando su carrera.

La bestia rugió y salió en persecución de su presa.

─ ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí en primer lugar? ─ Gritó ella, corriendo.

La mantícora saltó con la agilidad propia de su especie, e inmovilizó a Apple Bloom bajo su enorme peso.─ ¡No, espera! ─ Lloró Apple Bloom.

La mantícora entonces picó a Apple Bloom con su aguijón venenoso.

Ella soltó un gemido cuando el veneno paralizante comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

La mantícora miró a los ojos a Apple Bloom. Los ojos verdes de la potrilla brillaron, en un desesperado intento de combatir el veneno y defenderse. Un calor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Apple Bloom, una nueva capa de pelaje comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, mucho más grueso que su pelaje normal, pero a la vez fino. Una gruesa y desordenada melena creció sobre su crin, mientras que sus ojos se tornaron afilados, lo mismo que sus dientes que crecieron hasta convertirse en colmillos.

Por último su cola se alargó, cubriéndose de un exoesqueleto como de un insecto, y la punta de esta se llenaba de veneno.

Rugió, un rugido de desafío.

La mantícora soltó a su presa, sorprendida, mientras que Apple Bloom, ahora con sus instintos a flor de piel comenzó a lanzar ataque son su cola de escorpión a la mantícora, que en su confusión intentaba eludirlos.

Finalmente escapó de vuelta al bosque, y Apple Bloom rugió victoriosa.

Unos trotes a toda velocidad llamaron su atención.

─ ¡Por aquí! ─ Gritó Applejack. ─ Los gritos vienen de aquí.

Los oídos felinos de Apple Bloom reconocieron entonces otros pasos, más grandes y pesados.

Applejack y Big Mac aparecieron en su campo visual, mostrándose muy asustados.

Applejack no podía creerlo. ─ ¿Una mantícora verde? ¿Habías visto algo parecido, Big Mac?

─ ¡Nope!

Entonces los ojos de la vaquera se posaron en el moño al lado de la mantícora.

─ ¡No, APPLE BLOOM! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

La pequeña trató de decir algo, aclarar las cosas pero todo lo que salía de su garganta fueron rugidos.

Y antes que pudiera terminar de explicarse, sintió los poderosos cascos de su hermana darle una gran patada en la mandíbula. Ella salió despedida hacia atrás, en shock por el golpe y porque su hermana la hubiera golpeado.

Entonces Big Mac se acercó lentamente, pero sus nuevos instintos le advertían de un peligro inminente. Estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto así.

─ Monstruo. ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANA!

El golpe fue devastador, ella salió rodando, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Miró a su hermano, preparándose para atacar de nuevo… ahora mismo solo quería escapar, huir para salvar su vida y quizá volar… sí volar… volar para alejarse de la furia asesina de Big Mac…

De nuevo el calor recorrió su cuerpo, su pelaje cayó y fue reemplazado por plumas. Y así como antes su cuerpo creció, ahora se hizo más pequeño, más aerodinámico.

Transformada en un pequeño pájaro, extendió sus alas y se alejó del atónito Big Mac.

Estaba apenas emprendiendo el vuelo, cuando volvió en sí. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella no tenía idea de cómo volar, esto era…

De nuevo, el calor recorrió el cuerpo de Apple Bloom, y cayó al suelo. Sintió cómo sus hermanos se acercaban.

─ ¿Apple Bloom? ─ Preguntó Applejack horrorizada.

Ella miró débilmente a su hermana. ─ Applejcak, soy yo… yo…

No pudo más y cayó inconsciente.

Sus dos hermanos mayores intercambiaron una mirada atónita, y culpable, ¿qué fue lo que le habían hecho a su pequeña hermana?

…

Poco a poco el mundo volvió a tomar forma. Apple Bloom abrió los ojos débilmente, solo para encontrar que estaba en una cama suave y confortable.

─ ¿Applejack? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Applejack corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Apple Bloom, lo siento tanto. Creí que te habíamos perdido, creí que ese monstruo te había comido y luego…

─ Luego te convertiste otra vez en ti y… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? ─ Preguntó preocupado Big Mac.

─ Yo… recuerdo que había una mantícora, me atrapó, me picó, y luego… luego ¿qué me pasó?

Se dio cuenta que estaba en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight, y la propia Twilight se aproximó a ella con cara de preocupación.

─ Apple Bloom, sé que te es difícil, en especial luego que tus hermanos te atacaran pero por favor necesito saber qué pasó exactamente. No te preocupes por tus heridas, esas te las curé yo apenas te trajeron. Por favor, es importante, de ese modo podemos descubrir qué te pasa y si tiene remedio.

Apple Bloom asintió, y se puso a recordar.

─ Fue extraño, recuerdo que intenté resistirme al veneno, y luego, luego… dejé que mis instintos tomaran control. Me dejé llevar por el deseo de supervivencia, defender mi territorio… de pelear por…

Mientras hablaba, iba recordándolo todo, ese deseo animal de luchar, de…

La sensación de calor se extendió por su cuerpo, mientras que sentía cómo se hacía más grande, sus cascos se convertían engarras, sus dientes en colmillos, su pelaje amarillo era reemplazado por el grueso pelaje verde de un felino.

Los instintos de Apple Bloom afloraron, específicamente… la caza. Miró al poni más cercano, Twilight, y saltó hacia ella con agilidad felina.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Twilight no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apenas si soltó un grito, saltando hacia atrás, cuando un aura color verde envolvió el cuerpo de Apple Bloom.

Ella se volvió hacia Spike, que sostenía su Anillo en alto hacia ella. Y no estaba solo, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban detrás de él.

El ver a sus amigas fue suficiente para que Apple Bloom reaccionara, y volviera a la normalidad.

─ ¿Spike? ¿Chicas?

Twilight sacudió la cabeza confundida. ─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

─ Íbamos a una reunión de la Liga, cuando escuchamos la voz de Apple Bloom ─ comenzó a explicar Sweetie Belle.

─ Y veníamos a saludar cuando…

Spike liberó a Apple Bloom.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí, gracias ─ dijo ella tímidamente. ─ Yo… yo… chicas, lo lamento tanto… no sé qué me está pasando, no sé qué es lo que soy…

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo asintió alegremente. ─ Sí, es muy obvio que tú eres…

─ ¡MI HERMANA NO ES UN MONSTRUO! ─ Gritó Applejack.

─ ¿Monstruo? ¿Quién dijo algo de un monstruo? ─ Se extrañó Spike. ─ Ellas iban a decir 'metaponi'.

─ Meta… ¿poni? ─ preguntó Big Mac.

─ Metaponi ─ repitió Applejack sorprendida. ─ ¿Pero entonces, esto de transformarse…?

─ ¿Ella es algo como ellas? ─ Saltó Big Mac, señalando a las otras dos Crusaders.

─ Es obvio, ¿no? ─ Sonrió Sweetie. ─ Transformarse es su súper poder.

Apple Bloom miró sus propios cascos, muy sorprendida.

─ Entonces… ¿eso es lo que soy?

─ ¿Pero cómo es posible? ─ Dijo Applejack. ─ ¿Acaso la sangre de Thorax tenía más de un efecto secundario que cambiar sus ojos de color?

Twilight lo pensó por unos momentos. ─ Apple Bloom, ¿dices que la mantícora llegó a picarte, verdad?

─ Sí…

Twilight asintió. ─ La sangre changelling en tu interior debió haber reaccionado con el veneno de la mantícora dándote esta habilidad de cambiar de forma… en una mantícora.

─ No solo en mantícora ─ intervino Apple Bloom. ─ Cuando Applejack y Big Mac me atacaron traté de escapar, y me convertí en un pájaro…

─ Mmmh, más que darle la habilidad de transformarse en mantícora, suena a que le dio el poder de transformarse en animales… ¿o has probado otros ponis? ─ Susurró una voz en las tinieblas.

Todos saltaron de la impresión, cuando Batmare salió a la luz, removiendo su capucha.

─ ¿Cuándo llegaste, Diamond Tiara? ─ Preguntó Apple Bloom, sin asomo de sorpresa. Las CMC no tenían secretos entre ellas, y desde que Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se hicieron miembros formales de la Liga, Apple Bloom conocía la identidad de la potra de la noche.

─ Hace algunos minutos. Impresionantes habilidades, puede que tengas futuro en la Liga.

─ ¿De veras? ─ Saltó Apple Bloom muy emocionada.

Diamond Tiara sonrió. ─ Pues claro, pero primero debemos conocer el alcance de tus poderes.

─ Espera un segundito de tamaño poni ─ protestó Applejack. ─ ¿Qué significa todo este sinsentido de Apple Bloom uniéndose a la Liga? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Ella, ella…

─ Ella necesita aprender a usar sus poderes, luego veremos si puede unirse o no ─ dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ Pero sé realista, ahora que es una metaponi, ¿crees tú que querrá alejarse de sus amigas?

Applejack se quedó muda, cuando Big Mac le colocó un casco en su hombro.

─ Ella tiene razón.

Applejack al final se rindió.

─ De acuerdo, es cierto. ¿Pero Apple Bloom, puedes prometerme que al menos intentarás a controlar tus poderes antes de pensar siquiera en… unirte?

─ Claro ─ aseguró la potrilla. ─ De hecho todavía no tengo claro qué puedo hacer.

─ Tranquila Apple Bloom, lo sabremos ─ dijo Sweetie Belle.

─ Es cierto ─ añadió Scootaloo. ─ Será algo así como nuestras misiones para encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks, ¡pero con tus poderes!

─ Suena genial, y así podremos ser…

Las tres chocaron cascos muy emocionadas.

─ ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADRES LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA, YEY!

─ Apple Bloom, ¿recuerdas algo más de la primera vez que te transformaste? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

La pequeña trató de recordar. ─ Lo siento, todo lo que recuerdo son los golpes.

─ Apple Bloom lo siento mucho ─ dijo Applejack. ─ No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

─ Eeyup…

─ Está bien, está bien ─ dijo Apple Blooom. ─ Los perdono. No era su intención…

─ Creíamos que una mantícora te había comido y luego…

─ Luego solo recuerdo que estaba muy molesto ─ dijo Big Mac. ─ Y entonces tú te convertiste en un pájaro y…

─ ¡Es vedad! Y al empezar a volar recuperé mis sentidos.

─ Animales, parece que tu poder es convertirte en animales ─ dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ Lo que significa que para entrenar tus poderes tenemos que llevarte a donde haya muchos animales.

─ ¿Qué tal el refugio de animales de Fluttershy? ─ Sugirió Scootaloo.

─ Suena, pues… razonable ─ dijo Twilight.

─ ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ─ Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Fluttershy estaba barriendo alegremente la entrada del refugio, cuando el grupo encabezado por Apple Bloom.

─ Oh, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? ─ Preguntó Fluttershy, confundida.

─ Fluttershy, necesito que me dejes caminar por aquí en el santuario…

─ ¿Eh? ─ Preguntó ella.

─ Luego te lo explicamos, pero te prometemos que no es malo, Fluttershy ─ dijo Twilight tranquilizándola. ─ Pero necesitamos comprobar algo.

─ Eh, claro, pero, yo la verdad…

─ ¡Gracias Fluttershy! ─ La interrumpió Apple Bloom, entrando.

─ Este…

¿qué pasa aquí?

Los demás también entraron al refugio y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

Apple Bloom recorría el lugar, hasta que su vista se fijó en un pájaro.

Ella lo miró, un pájaro, en lo último que intentó convertirse, sería un buen inicio.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que esa sensación de calor se extendiera por su cuerpo. De nuevo sintió cómo su cuerpo se encogía, su pelaje fue reemplazado por plumas, sus patas delanteras se transformaron en alas y las traseras perdieron su pelaje y se transformaron en patas de un ave.

Gorjeó del júbilo y agitó sus alas, volando de contenta. Pero de nuevo, su mente volvió a tomar su control sobre sus instintos, y viéndose tan alto, soltó un grito, y de nuevo volvió a la normalidad, cayendo.

Por suerte la magia de Twlight la atrapó antes que tocara el suelo.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ Dijo la pequeña.

─ De nada ─ sonrió Twilight.

Fue cuando Fluttershy se adelantó de golpe. ─ ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?! ¿Apple Bloom, qué fue lo que…?

─ Parece que soy una metaponi ─ dijo Apple Bloom. ─ Y parece que tengo el poder de transformarme.

─ ¡Eso es increíble! ─ Dijo Fluttershy. ─ ¡Lo que yo daría por poder transformarme en animales! ¿Puedes probar con otros animales?

Y a su señal, todos los animales se alinearon frente al grupo.

─ ¿Puedes probar con ellos?

─ Eh… yo…

─ Adelante, tienes que aprender ─ la animó Sweetie Belle.

─ Pero si quieres tomarte un descanso adelante ─ le dijo Scootaloo mirando al gran grupo de animales.

Apple Bloom sonrió. ─ Es tiempo… ─ Pero entonces se detuvo.

─ ¿Tal vez es demasiado? ─ Preguntó suavemente Fluttershy. ─ ¿Quieres que empecemos con un grupo más pequeño.

─ No, no es eso… es que no sé… ─ señaló hacia un insecto posado en el hombro del oso Harry. ─ No me gusta cómo me gusta la manera de cómo me está mirando esa oruga.

─ ¿Una oruga, en serio? ─ Dijo Spike.

─ Sí, probablemente no sea nada. ¿Con quién empezamos?

**_Bosque perdido:_**

Sombra se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Se estaba cayendo del sueño, el maldito payaso no cerró la boca en toda la noche.

Tomó unas dos rebanadas de pan, un poco de alfalfa y tomó un tarro de mayonesa. Lo abrió, y dos enormes cobras se lanzaron contra él, dispuesto a morderlo.

Él conjuró dos cristales negros con las que los clavó en la pared.

Una irritante risa resonó detrás de él.

─ ¡Ajajajajajaja! Las serpientes en la lata, ¡es un clásico, jajajajajaajajajaja!

─ Fue muy divertido, ¿vio su cara, Señor P? ─ Se le unió Cozy.

Sombra rechinó los dientes y tomó al payaso del cuello de su poncho.

─ ¿Te parece divertido idiota? ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese?

─ Uno para _morir_ de risa, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

─ Jijijiji… muy gracioso, Señor P ─ dijo Cozy tímidamente.

Sombra la fulminó con la mirada, para luego volver a concentrarse en el Payaso.

─ Estamos juntos en esto, lunático, así que o aprendes a comportarte o nos quedaremos con un miembro menos. ¿HE SIDO CLARO?

El escándalo llamó la atención de los otros, que tampoco habían dormido mucho gracias al maldito payaso.

─ Vamos, vamos compañero ─ dijo el Payaso. ─ Fue un inocente chascarrillo, ya perdóname.

Y le ofreció su casco. Sombra lo miró con desprecio, pero lo aceptó despacio.

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del Rey, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

Todos se taparon la nariz ante el olor de la carne quemada y el pelaje chamuscado.

El Payaso lo soltó, mostrándole un botón de toques eléctricos.

─ ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Ya te ríes?

Se rio como loco.

─ Fue… ─ Cozy tuvo problemas para articular palabra. Este tipo le daba escalofríos incluso a ella. ─ Fue divertido, muy divertido. Es un maestro de los chistes, Señor P.

El Payaso hizo una reverencia. ─ Lo agradezco, Cozy Clown. Ahora, me pregunto si nuestros otros amigos se divertirán tanto como tú con los chistes que puse por ahí mientras dormían…

Grogar lo azotó contra la pared con su poder.

─ Escucha y escucha bien, fenómeno. Tú ahora estás bajo mi mando, y si sigues con este plan me vas a conocer ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

El Payaso se rio. ─ Eres muy chistoso. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Grogar bufó de irritación, no había caso, no había forma que este sujeto le tuviera miedo.

─ ¿Sabes cuál era mi parte favorita de ser un poni fiestero? ¡EXPANDIR LA RISA!

Por debajo del poncho del Payaso, salió un tubo, que roció a Grogar con un gas color verde.

A la distancia, en lo profundo del bosque, Tirek, Chrysalis y Sombra estaban alejándose lo más que podían, cuando escucharon las histéricas carcajadas de Grogar, sumadas a las del Payaso.

─ ¿Soy la única que piensa que traer a ese loco aquí fue pésima idea?

* * *

**Otro cap, donde me limité a introducir a un héroe más que avanzar la trama, pero de eso me encargaré más tarde.**

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ya saben.**

**Chao; nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:  
Magic Storm**

**_Canterlot, fábrica abandonada:_**

Una figura solitaria de una unicornio entró a aquel vestigio de una era más próspera. Iba vestida con una elegante gabardina gris, y un sombrero chato a juego. Miró a todas partes, asegurándose que no la siguieran, y luego entró a aquel enorme edificio.

Por todas partes había maquinaria oxidada, a punto de derrumbarse. Sin mencionar vigas sueltas y losas descolocadas.

Finalmente llegó a una enorme compactadora, con las prensas abiertas de par en par, al final de una banda transportadora. Ella caminó a través de la banda, entrando a las fauces de hierro de la máquina, y empujando una pared falsa, dándole paso al recinto oculto.

En dicho recinto, un unicornio blanco estaba haciendo flexiones con un solo casco y un peso sobre su lomo, al tiempo que estudiaba una serie de ejemplares de varios diarios pegados a lo largo de toda la pared, y un plano de Las Pegasus, Trottingham y ManeHattan. Ciudades de tamaño considerable.

El ruido llamó la atención del poni ejercitándose, que se volvió por unos segundos para luego poner una expresión de claro fastidio. ─ ¿De veras? ¿En qué estás pensando, vistiéndote así?

─ Vamos Blue Blood, ¿no te agrada mi indumentaria discreta? ─ Dijo Rarity.

─ Un poni envuelto en una gabardina está diciendo a gritos que trama algo.

─ No seas aguafiestas Blue Blood, además jugar a los disfraces es un gaje de nuestro oficio ─ bromeó Rarity. ─ Y tranquilo, solo estoy probando mi nueva línea invernal.

Blue Blood suspiró, mientras cambiaba a otro casco para seguir con su ejercicio.

Rarity soltó una risita, y miró los periódicos. ─ ¿Y a todo esto, ya tienes una pista?

─ No, este metaponi es especialmente habilidoso a la hora de ocultar sus huellas. No tengo ni la menor idea por dónde podemos empezar a contactarla.

Rarity asintió en silencio, estudiando los periódicos también. Al principio, al surgir los rumores de un nuevo metaponi que salvaba ponis de cuando en cuando, los miembros de la Liga acordaron que le darían tiempo para revelarse por sí mismo.

Pero después de la fuga del Payaso, y la confirmación que se había formado una alianza de villanos, quedaba claro que necesitaban de todo el apoyo que pudieran encontrar antes del siguiente ataque.

─ Y perdona mi indiscreción, ¿necesitabas algo? ─ Preguntó Blue Blood de pronto.

─ Oh, ¡sí! De hecho venía a comunicarte que un nuevo metaponi apareció. Todavía no controla sus poderes pero está muy entusiasmada por unirse a la Liga cuando aprenda.

Blue Blood frunció el entrecejo. ─ Eso está bien, pero, ¿podemos confiar en ella?

─ Ah, seguro. Es la hermanita de Applejack, ¿increíble, no? Parece que de algún modo u otro las tres se convirtieron en metaponis al final.

─ Cuando Sweetie Belle obtuvo sus poderes metaponis no estuviste nada contenta, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo que le pasó a esa niña la tuvo al borde de la muerte.

Rarity no supo qué responder, sabía que Blue Blood tenía razón.

─ A excepción de Marevel y Linterna Verde, parece que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte son la regla para obtener Poderes Metaponis. No es nada para alegrarse.

Rarity asintió. ─ Y solo Scootaloo contaría en ese caso. Después de todo recordemos que Spikey-Wikey no es un metaponi como tal, él es un metadragón.

─ Y luego está el reporte del mago Stygian sobre lo que pasó con el dragón llamado Garble y Star Swirl el Barbado. Ese es otro meta que necesitamos localizar y que también obtuvo sus habilidades de una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Rarity asintió.

─ El problema es que este 'código Magic Storm' como lo llamó Stygian no quiere ser localizado. Los intentos que los demás pilares han hecho demostraron ser inútiles.

Blue Blood siguió ejercitándose.

─ No, será localizado cuando él quiera ser localizado. El verdadero problema es que no sabemos qué bando tomará.

─ Tenemos problemas, ¿verdad?

─ A veces extraño cuando solo eran tus amigas y tú. Era una época más simple.

─ Es verdad. Pero los tiempos actuales tampoco están tan mal.

El príncipe bajó de un salto de la viga donde estaba entrenando.

─ Dime algo que sea mejor ahora.

Rarity le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ─ En primera, hay menos crimen en las calles. En segunda, ¿acaso tú y yo no nos hicimos amigos?

Blue Blood se sonrojó pero le sonrió a Rarity.

─ Es cierto, buenos amigos.

**_Bosque perdido:_**

Tirek, Chrysalis y Sombra regresaron a la guarida luego de varias horas. Y muy a su pesar, las irritantes risas del lunático seguían resonando el lugar, pero al menos se escuchaban atenuadas.

Entraron, donde vieron a su jefe tosiendo, recuperándose del veneno.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ Preguntó Chrysalis.

─ Maldito payaso, no debí subestimarlo ─ gruñó Grogar. Fijó su siniestra mirada en Cozy Glow. ─ Y tú, más te vale que des prisa con el plan de hacerte su amiga. A pesar que lo sellé con el hechizo más poderoso que tengo en mi repertorio, dudo mucho que pueda contenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

─ Veo por qué los ponis estaban tan entusiasmados de entregárnoslo a nosotros sin pelear ─ dijo Chrysalis.

Se escuchó una risita impertinente, seguida por el sonido de pasos.

Todos se prepararon para pelear, cuando la Hechicera se hizo presente, todavía deleitándose con el momento.

─ ¿Interesante tipo, no es así? Una mente completamente rota, y solamente un incontrolable deseo de destrucción.

─ Tú, tú fuiste la que nos hizo traer a este perturbado poni hasta aquí ─ dijo Tirek, tomando del cuello a la poni oscura. Ella se rio.

─ Pues sí, ¿no me digan que no pueden manejar a un simple lunático? ─ Ella se rio. ─ Además, no están entendiendo bien la situación. Lo sacaron de una celda para encerrarlo en otra, cualquiera se molestaría. Denle algo que hacer, o se la pasará fastidiando a los que tenga más cerca. Sin mencionar que ustedes son mucho más grandes y resistentes que un poni promedio, las probabilidades para llevar sus chistes más allá son infinitas.

─ No nos andemos con rodeos, ¿qué quiere ese maldito gusano que hagamos? ─ Preguntó Grogar.

La Hechicera proyectó con su cuerno la imagen de un dragón color rojo, con los ojos en blanco, vagando por los alrededores de las Tierras Dragón.

─ Su nombre es Garble. Sufrió un percance muy grave por culpa de uno de los miembros de la Liga.

─ ¿Qué tan grave?

─ Casi muere, pero ahora es uno de ellos. Un metadragón.

─ ¿Metadragón?

─ Así es, y su potencial es ilimitado. Sin embargo su mente se encuentra fragmentada e inestable.

─ ¿Quieres traer a otro maldito lunático aquí? ─ Preguntó Grogar.

─ No, quiero echárselos encima a ellos. El poder que guarda este metadragón dentro de él no tiene comparación. Pero mientras esté en este estado, no hay manera que lo use adecuadamente. Y para eso la necesito a ella.

Señaló hacia Chrysalis.

─ ¿Yo?

─ Sí, tú. Y el Payaso. De él me encargo yo, así que no te preocupes. No te hará daño.

Chrysalis rechinó los colmillos. ─ No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, es solo un estúpido poni.

─ ¡Entonces! ¿Dónde es la fiesta? ─ Saltó el Payaso por detrás de Chrysalis, haciendo que ella se cayera del susto. ─ ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?

La Hechicera sonrió. ─ ManeHattan. La fiesta será grande, muy grande. Y necesito que me ayudes a repartir las invitaciones. ¿Te parece?

El Payaso soltó una escalofriante carcajada.

─ ¡¿Qué si me parece?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Prepara tus cosas Cozy Clown, esta será tu primera prueba para ver si puedes ser una poni de fiesta. Y con un poco de suerte te presentaré a mi mejor amiga en tooooodo el mundo… ¡la murciélaga!

Cozy forzó una sonrisa. ─ ¡Por supuesto Señor P! ¡Estaré lista en un segundo!

El Payaso la tomó del cogote y la arrastró.

─ Yo te ayudaré, todavía no conoces los preparativos necesarios.

Mientras la Hechicera miró a Chrysalis.

─ El Metadragón es una bomba de tiempo, tú vas a hacerla estallar. ¿Entiendes? Pero no intentes alimentarte de él.

─ Pero…

─ Es muy poderoso e inestable al mismo tiempo. Si lo intentas hay una buena probabilidad que te mate. Pero bueno, hazlo si quieres. Es tu vida.

Chrysalis se estremeció.

─ Entiendo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

**_Ubicación desconocida: _**

En lo más alto de las montañas, en un punto donde ningún poni podría sobrevivir por el helado aire y la falta de oxígeno, un dragón rugía de desesperación, arañando su rostro, estrellando su cabeza contra las paredes, y golpeándolas con sus puños. Hacía todo el ruido que podía para acallar las dos voces en su cabeza, luchando por obtener el control.

Cada golpe, cada rasguño que se hacía a sí mismo era un desesperado intento de una de las dos mentes tratando de recuperar el control cuando la otra tomaba el mando.

En su furor él arrojaba grandes llamaradas de colores, cuyos efectos variaban desde crear vegetación, helar más el ambiente, o incluso lanzaba relámpagos.

Lloraba, gruñía, gritaba. Era una agonía sin precedentes.

En su desesperación se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, cuando una voz llegó desde la entrada de la cueva.

─ ¿Hermano? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Garble se quedó congelado por unos instantes. ─ ¿Smolder? ¿Smolder eres tú?

Se arrastró hacia la entrada hacia la entrada, donde lo esperaba una hermosa dragona de color naranja, ojos verdes y espinas color magenta.

Su mano derecha de pronto se aferró al piso.

─ No… no… no… ¡NO, CÁLLATE TÚ PONI!

Y se mordió su propia mano en un desesperado intento de retomar el control.

─ Smolder…

Pero la dragona ya no estaba.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos mientras miraba hacia donde segundos atrás estaba su hermana.

─ ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MALDITO PONI?! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡ME HAS HECHO PERDER A SMOLDER!

Y con sus puños golpeó el suelo, haciendo temblar la montaña. Una tonelada de nieve bloqueó su camino, pero la ira había hecho que Garble lograra empujar la molesta voz del anciano a lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Rugió, un poderoso rugido seguido de una llamarada de color azul que liberó su camino.

Gritó de ira, mientras estiraba sus alas y volaba a gran velocidad mientras de sus garras abiertas emergían chispas de colores, era magia pura, que causaba una gran devastación mientras iba. Sin control, la magia era poco más que energía pura que sin un propósito solo explotaba.

Desde su escondite, una grieta en la pared en donde se mantenía transformada en un ratón, Chrysalis volvió a transformarse en Smolder y por último en ella misma.

─ Bien… lo admito, eso fue aterrador.

**_Tierras Dragón:_**

Una joven dragona se encontraba mirando al vacío, leyendo un viejo cuaderno con una serie de poemas. Lo último que su hermano dejó atrás antes de su muerte. Cuando se lo llevó ese monstruo alicornio, un extraño poni con el poder del bosque.

─ Garble…

Lloró de nuevo, como lo venía haciendo desde ese suceso, cuando escuchó una poderosa explosión detrás suyo.

Smolder se volvió, solo para ver un espectro de luz de colores arrastrarse hacia ella.

─ Smolder… ─ dijo el espectro.

La luz se disipó, revelando a su hermano, con sus ojos brillando con una extraña luz que cambiaba constantemente de color.

─ ¿Hermano? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

─ Smolder, ayúdame… ayúdame por favor…

─ ¿Hermano?

Ella le alargó su cuaderno de poemas. ─ Estos son tuyos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas de verdad?

Garble tomó el cuaderno con manos temblorosas, cuando una se tensaron de repente, y trataron de romper el cuaderno.

─ NO… mi hermano jamás dañaría sus propias creaciones así ─ sollozó Smolder.

Eso fue suficiente para que Garble volviera a tomar el control. Soltó el cuaderno de golpe, y se agarró la cabeza mientras gritaba.

─ MALDITO PONI, ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! ¡TE HE DICHO, QUE LA CIERRES!

Y escupió una llamarada de color violeta. Que explotó en el cielo como fuegos artificiales.

Cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con su puño.

─ Los quieres destruir porque sabes que son míos, que me darán el control… ¡CÁLLATE!

Soltó otra llamarada ante una Smolder cada vez más asustada.

─ Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mí ─ dijo ella, comenzando a volar alejándose lo más que podía.

─ No, espera… por favor no ─ dijo él con voz temblorosa. ─ Quédate Smolder… te necesito.

Ella voló lejos, suplicando ayuda.

─ No… Smolder… ¿YA VES LO QUE HACES MALDITO PONI?

Se golpeó la cabeza con ambos puños y extendió sus propias alas, siguiendo a Smolder, pero su hermana estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. Él entonces abrió sus garras, liberando una gran cantidad de energía mágica pura, que lo hizo tomar una velocidad impresionante.

─ ¡SMOLDER VUELVE A MÍ!

La carrera y ese haz de luz multicolor llamó la atención de cientos de curiosos que de inmediato saltaron para ayudar a su compañera, volando de todas direcciones para tratar de controlar a aquel intruso.

Tres de ellos se posicionaron sobre él, y se dejaron caer sobre él, haciéndolo perder el balance, distrayéndole el tiempo suficiente para que el poni dentro de su cabeza retomara el control. Y él no podía volar como dragón.

Empezó a caer, mientras tres dragones más se unieron sobre él inmovilizándolo.

La Lord Dragón, Ember avanzó hacia él.

─ Basta ya, estás invadiendo nuestras tierras, y como Lord Dragón te ordeno que dejes ya este juego o… ¿un minuto, acaso tú no…?

Garble retomó el control, gritando de ira, disparando de nuevo energía mágica pura de su boca y sus garras, lanzando a sus captores hacia todos lados.

Ember a duras penas si pudo mantenerse en pie.

─ ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Garble se arañó su propia cara, y soltó una nueva llama de magia pura, alargando su garra hacia Smolder.

─ Por favor… ayúdame.

Ella retrocedió más, asustada de lo que veía.

Garble entonces saltó hacia ella, en un desesperado intento de hablarle.

─ ¡NO! ─ Gritó ella, tratan do de protegerse.

Una poderosa mano color verde apareció de la nada, deteniendo el desesperado intento de Garble de acercarse.

─ ¡Basta! ─ Gritó Linterna Verde, apuntando su Anillo hacia su enemigo. ─ Un minuto, ¿Garble?

─ ¡TÚ!

El dragón se congeló por unos momentos, para soltar otra vez una furiosa llamarada de colores de sus garras, rompiendo el agarre del sorprendido Linterna.

Con su energía al máximo se lanzó contra Linterna Verde listo para destruirlo con sus propias garras. En su cabeza, la debilitada voz de Star Swirl trataba de recuperar el control del cuerpo, pero la ira finalmente le habían dado el control total a Garble, y no se detendría hasta destruir al culpable de todo esto.  
Linterna a duras penas si logró crear una pared de ladrillos para protegerse del ataque de su enemigo, pero éste irradiaba tal poder que la quebró sin lastimarse siquiera, y se abalanzó sobre el cuello del Guardián Esmeralda.

Ambos cayeron con violencia en el centro del círculo de dragones, creando un gran cráter.

─ Esto es culpa tuya. ¡TÚ ME ARROJASTE A ÉL!

Levantó su garra frente a Linterna y cargó la energía mágica sobre él.

─ Tu culpa, tu culpa…

Soltó el ataque, que Linterna a duras penas si tuvo tiempo de desviar creando un espejo con un anillo.

─ Garble, espera, fue un accidente.

─ Y yo tendré un accidente justo sobre tu miserable cara.

Extendió sus garras, lanzando un nuevo ataque de magia pura contra Linterna, que esta vez contraatacó con una resortera gigante que lanzó una serie de proyectiles contra Garble.

Buscaba incapacitarlo solamente.

─ ¡Garble, espera! ¡Esto no tiene que terminar así! No sé qué pasa contigo pero podemos solucionarlo, ¡JUNTOS!

El dragón rojo rugió y arrojó tres ráfagas de magia pura contra Linterna, dos de sus garras y otro de su boca.

Linterna trató de crear un campo de energía verde pero el poder puro del dragón era demasiado fuerte para él, y salió disparado hacia atrás.

Apuntó otra de sus garras hacia el héroe, listo para destruirlo de una vez por todas, cuando miró a Smolder, que lo miraba horrorizada.

Finalmente bajó su garra.

─ Tú tomaste todo de mí. Ahora yo te devolveré el favor, ¡DESTRUIRÉ TODO LO QUE AMAS, A TODOS LOS PONIS QUE PUEDA!

Y voló impulsado por su magia y sus alas.

Linterna se levantó como pudo, activando su comunicador.

─ ¡Llamando a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia! Tenemos un metaproblema, y es muy poderoso. Necesito refuerzos.

El dragón voló en su loca carrera de la muerte, hasta que divisó la primera ciudad poni que encontró. Una enorme metrópoli, en la frontera de Equestria. ManeHattan.

Con un grito de furia asesina, soltó sus llamas con todo su poder destrozando cuanto edificio viera a su alrededor.

Los ponis corrían enloquecidos mientras que el dragón soltaba llamas, haciendo que los ponis intentaran refugiarse de ellas, pero a cambio morirían aplastados por los escombros.

Una voz retumbó en toda la ciudad:  
─ ¡Aroha soicifide sol sodot araper!

Todos los daños que causó el enloquecido metadragón se repararon al instante.

─ ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE?!

Una poni de color azul neutro y una melena celeste platinado avanzó por la calle, sin el menor atisbo de miedo. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca elegante, un elegante saco y un sombrero de copa.

─ ¿Le puedes explicar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie qué diablos pasa contigo?

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero me estanqué momentáneamente. Luego pues pensé en tomar más material de los nuevos episodios de MLP, y pues obtuve una buena idea para añadir el arco de Magic Storm. Espero que les guste y bueno,**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:  
¡Eixirt Asoredop y Narg Al!**

_Cueva subterránea:_

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban entrenando combate, con la pobre Silver terminando en la tierra una y otra vez, incapaz de encontrar un agujero en la defensa de su amiga. Y cuando ella tenía que ponerse a la defensiva, Diamond Tiara siempre se las arreglaba para hallar un agujero en _su_ defensa y volverla a arrojar al suelo sin dificultad.

─ Bien, arriba ─ ordenó Diamond Tiara, ofreciendo su casco a Silver Spoon.

Ella aceptó el casco a regañadientes. Una vez levantada, Diamond se puso en posición de ataque una vez más, haciendo que su amiga retrocediera. ─ Oye Diamond, ¿en serio no nos podemos tomar un descanso? ¡Siento que tengo moretones por todo el cuerpo!

Diamond Tiara negó con la cabeza. ─ Tú fuiste la que insistió en ser mi compañera en primer lugar, Silver. Este entrenamiento no es nada, si quieres ser una vigilante enmascarada, necesitas ser por lo menos diez veces mejor de lo que eres ahora.

Silver Spoon no dijo nada, solo se puso en posición de defensa, pero sabía que igual terminaría en el suelo. Esto era lo más difícil del entrenamiento. Había aprendido a usar la pistola de gancho y a pilotar el transporte aéreo de su amiga sin dificultad. Su puntería con los batarangs era envidiable, y las bombas de humo no le daban problemas.

Pero cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todavía le faltaba mucho. Silver no sabía que su amiga fuera tan buena peleadora, y además una maestra tan estricta.

Pero en ese momento, sonó una señal de emergencia, seguida de la voz de Linterna Verde a través del comunicador, y parecía tener problemas.

_─ ¡Llamando a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia! Tenemos un metaproblema y es muy poderoso. Necesito refuerzos, repito, necesito refuerzos._

Diamond rápidamente salió del ring y se apresuró a colocarse su traje, su máscara y su cinturón, eso era lo más importante. ─ Parece que te salvó la campana.

Silver suspiró agradecida mientras veía a su amiga ponerse su traje. Entonces Diamond Tiara se fijó en ella y con su cabeza señaló al maniquí con el traje de Silver. ─ ¿Qué esperas a ponerte tu traje? Date prisa Silver.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya yo? Pero es que no estoy lista, y Linterna sonaba asustado.

─ Más razón para que vayas, tienes que aprender a trabajar bajo presión. Tranquila, no vas a pelear, aún. Necesito que me ayudes a evacuar a los ponis que queden en medio.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Se sorprendió Silver Spoon. ─ ¿Solamente eso?

─ ¿Solamente? ─ Se ofendió Diamond, colocándose la máscara de Batmare. ─ Silver, salvar vidas es lo más importante de ser una heroína. Vamos, te necesito compañera.

Silver Spoon se sorprendió bastante, todavía le costaba creer que su mejor amiga era de hecho Batmare, pero escucharla hablar de forma tan madura era algo para lo que definitivamente no se acostumbraría pronto. Aun así sonrió, orgullosa de su amiga y de sí misma porque le confiaron una misión así de importante, y corrió a colocarse su traje.

Mientras, Twilight estaba utilizando la versión modificada del Cutie Mapa, cortesía del Equipo Flash, para localizar dónde era la emergencia. Finalmente la detectó.

─ ¡Atención, ya encontré a nuestro metaponi! ─ Anunció Twilight cuando se fijó que había lecturas de altas concentraciones de magia en ManeHattan.

─ _Es un metadragón _─ dijo Linterna a través del comunicador.

─ Lo que sea, está ManeHattan. ¡Todos diríjanse hacia ManeHattan! Parece que está en un área llena de civiles, necesitamos apoyo para evacuarlos.

─ _¡Entendido! _─ Respondieron todos al unísono.

_ManeHattan:_

Trixie miró hacia el enfurecido dragón, que cerró los puños concentrando una gran cantidad de energía mágica en ellos.

Ella se quitó el sombrero y gritó: ¡ARBA DACARBA!

Un montón de palomas salieron del sombrero, cegando temporalmente el dragón.

El monstruo se cubrió los ojos como pudo, cuando Trixie volvió a colocarse su sombrero.

─ La magia los sorprenderá, ¡los cascos son más rápidos que los ojos! ¡Epian ut Egile!

De las mangas del saco de Trixie salió un torrente de cartas que le dieron en el vientre al dragón, pero esto más parecía irritarlo que otra cosa.

Rechinando los dientes, soltó una llamarada que Trixie a duras penas pudo eludir al sacar dos palomas de su bolsillo, y que la elevaron mientras que el ataque de Magic Storm destruía la calle.

Trixie sacó una varita y la apuntó al dragón: ─ ¡Ajac aserpros!

Una gran caja rodeó al dragón rojo, y a una señal de Trixie cientos de dagas aparecieron alrededor de la caja, y se clavaron sobre esta.

Una explosión de energía pura redujo la maldita caja a cenizas.

─ Ahora sí me las vas a pegar.

Se fijó que había una jarra de agua y un vaso frente a él.

Magic Storm tomó el vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago. Necesitaba relajarse con algo frío.

El agua comenzó a salir de múltiples agujeros que Magic Storm tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Fijó sus ojos en la culpable del chistecito, que sonreía nerviosamente, ahora sí lo había hecho enojar.

Los ponis huían alrededor de los combatientes, pero ahora el dragón enfurecido solo tenía ojos para Trixie. Por supuesto Trixie estaba desesperada para unirse a los ponis que huían y salvar su vida. Pero una imagen se cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez, obligándola a permanecer donde estaba. Starlight, su preciada amiga. Starlight, quien hubiera permanecido firme hasta el final sin importar qué tan desesperada fuera la situación.

Tenía miedo, pero era su deber mantener la atención del dragón sobre ella, así otros podrían huir.

Cerrando los ojos, resignándose a su destino, Trixie se apresuró a murmurar: ─ ¡Nóiccetorp ed arerreb!

Magic Storm rugió y se lanzó sobre Trixie con tanta fuerza, que el impacto creó un cráter. Pero no contento con ello, él liberó la carga mágica de sus dos puños sobre Trixie.

La explosión mandó lejos a Trixie, que se estrelló de lleno contra un edificio. Ella gritó del dolor, el poder bruto de Magic Storm fue tal que su barrera apenas si resistió el primer golpe, y la explosión terminó de hacerla añicos así que recibió de lleno el impacto contra el edificio.

Magic Storm salió del cráter, con sus puños aun generando una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

─ Ponis, son tan frágiles. ¿Dónde está todo tu valor de antes?

Trixie dirigió una mirada alrededor, los ponis seguían huyendo, apenas si pudo comprarles unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, resignándose a su destino.

─ ¿Sigo sin poder hacer nada a pesar de todo verdad? Perdóname Starlight, no soy lo suficiente buena como para honrar tu memoria.

Magic Storm expulsó una nube de humo por la nariz. ─ Yo destruiré todo lo que él ame…

Y saltó para darle a Trixie el golpe final.

Un borrón de color rojo interceptó al dragón, estrellándolo contra el pavimento, haciendo un nuevo cráter.

─ Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, lagartija ─ dijo Alicorn Marevel.

Magic Storm se la quitó de una sacudida y respondió al ataque de Marevel con su propio puñetazo híper cargado de energía mágica, que fue recibido por un casco que a su vez estaba híper cargado de electricidad.

Ambas energías chocaron entre sí, lanzando a ambos contendientes hacia atrás con violencia, pero ambos se las arreglaron para caer de pie, y al recuperar el equilibrio volaron a enfrentarse, lanzándose golpe tras golpe, creando poderosas ondas de energía cuando tanto los relámpagos de Marevel como la magia en estado salvaje del dragón enloquecido.

La onda de choque que ambos creaban con sus impactos se hacían más grandes cada vez, mientras incrementaban el poder de sus ataques, ambos evaluándose mutuamente, midiendo la capacidad de su enemigo. Uno para prolongar su sufrimiento al momento de la verdad, la otra para asegurarse de no tomar su vida.

Finalmente ambos se dieron un golpe directo a la mandíbula, y se mandaron a rodar mutuamente, chocando contra los edificios.

Trixie abrió los ojos, quejándose del dolor, cuando notó que uno de los edificios estaba a punto de colapsar. Extendió su casco, sano, con muchísima dificultad y murmuró.

─ Sárta opmeit…

El edificio fue cubierto por un aura azul, volviendo a su estado original. No era un hechizo complicado, solo regresó el reloj una hora, lo máximo que le permitía a Trixie su poder. No era mucho, pero Trixie igual sonreía. Tal vez necesitó ayuda, pero la menos pudo salvar la vida de cuántos ponis tuvo la oportunidad. Un final que haría que su mejor amiga se sintiera orgullosa.

Magic Storm fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue rugir con tremenda furia.

Miró a su enemiga, mareada y desorientada tratando de recuperar el balance.

El dragón rugió con furia y deleite, y saltó sobre Marevel dispuesto a acabarla de una vez y para siempre.

─¡Cuidado! ─ Gritó Trixie, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas. ─ ¡Údnih adreuc!

Una cuerda se materializó sobre el dragón, atándolo de pies a cabeza.

El dragón cayó de bruces, pero se liberó del amarre con un solo estirar sus alas. Echó humo por su nariz, mostrando sus colmillos a Trixie.

─ Poni…

Saltó sobre Trixie, dispuesto a hacerla pedazos, cuando todo se puso negro.

Magic Storm se llevó las manos a sus ojos, donde alguien le había arrojado una substancia pegajosa. No podía ver, si no podía ver, ¿cómo podría matar a este maldito poni?

Un borrón rojo y dorado interceptó a Magic Storm antes que pudiera lanzar su contraataque, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y finalmente estrellar su cuerpo sobre el pavimento, creando un nuevo cráter.

─ ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí, compañero?

Mientras, Trixie finalmente había llegadoa su límite, y se desplomó. El dolor era demasiado para ella.

Un casco amable la ayudó a levantarse.

─ Lo hiciste bien, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos ─ dijo Batmare, mientras trataba de colocar a Trixie sobre su lomo.

─ Gracias…

─ Silverwing te llevará a un lugar seguro, ahí podrán curarte y…

Trixie sonrió. ─ De eso se puede encargar sola la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ¡Eixirt ed sadireh sal aruc!

Un brillo azul cubrió a Trixie, y se levantó, con sus heridas completamente curadas.

─ Eso es impresionante ─ dijo Batmare. ─ ¿Aun tienes energía?

─ ¿Qué necesitas? ─ Preguntó Trixie.

Batmare señaló hacia el cielo, donde su transporte aéreo rodeaba los edificios rescatando a cuantos ponis podía ante que se vieran involucrados en la batalla.

─ Tenemos que salvar a cuantos ponis podamos. Marevel se encargará de este loco.

Un edificio se derrumbaba justo detrás de ella.

Trixie se quitó el sombrero, y lo apuntó hacia el edificio cayendo. ─ ¡Inop ese a nevlas samolap!

Un grupo de aves blancas salieron del sombrero de la maga atrapando al grupo antes que cayeran.

─ De acuerdo, cuento contigo. Silverwing cubrirá el este y el oeste, tú ve al sur. Yo tomaré al norte.

Y Batmare corrió al norte.

Trixie sonrió, iba a hacer lo que le decían cuando un temblor se expandió por todo ManeHattan.

Marevel se recuperó de un bestial ataque de Magic Storm, y saltó sobre él, presionándolo sobre el suelo.

─ Basta ya, no quiero lastimarte pero…

El dragón giró sobre sí mismo para ser él el que quedara sobre Alicorn Marevel.

Abrió la boca, cargando un nuevo ataque de magia concentrada.

─ Haz lo que quieras, yo…

Los ojos de Magic Storm se pusieron en blanco, y su expresión cambió por una más amable.

─ Ya veo… mi viejo amigo ya encontró a su Campeón…

─ ¿Ah? ─ Preguntó Marevel.

El dragón rechinó los dientes, cerró el puño y se golpeó a sí mismo, liberando una descarga de energía pura sobre su propio rostro.

─ Cierra la boca poni, acabo de recuperar mi cuerpo, no dejaré que me lo quites…

Se puso a golpear el suelo con ambos puños. ─ ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE VUELVAS A TOMAR EL CONTROL!

Soltó una llamarada al cielo.

─ ¡Y YO NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A LOS INOCENTES, MONSTRUO!

Se arañó su pecho, con sus afiladas garras.

Marevel solo podía verlo con extrañeza, mientras volvía a su lucha interna, arañándose y golpeándose a sí mismo.

Marevel lo miró a una distancia prudente.

─ Oye, ¿estás bien? ─ Preguntó Marevel.

Magic Storm lo miró fijamente con su mirada enfurecida. ─ Poniiiis… ¡MALDITOS PONIIIIIS!

Marevel recibió de lleno el ataque de Magic Storm, mientras que creó una barrera con todo su poder. Sin embargo la ira del dragón estaba fuera de control, y rompió su escudo de un golpe.

El monstruo levantó su puño para darle un segundo golpe.

─ Ponis, ¡malditos ponis!

─ ¡GARBLE! ─ Gritó una voz.

Magic Storm se volvió hacia la voz.

Era una burbuja verde esmeralda, donde Linterna traía a otra dragona. Una dragona de color naranja, con espinas color magenta. La hermana de Garble, Smolder.

─ Por favor, Garble, para ─ pidió ella.

El metadragón miró hacia su hermana, avanzando lentamente.

─ Por favor… ayúdame… no puedo hacerlo callar… me está volviendo loco… ¡Cállalo! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, PONI!

Smolder retrocedió, haciendo parar la ira de Garble.

─ Garble, perdóname… ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Debí protegerte en esa ocasión, pero cometí un error de juicio. Lo que pasó contigo, fue mi culpa… no sé qué te haya hecho la Cosa del Bosque pero déjame ayudarte. Lo que sea que te haya pasado, lo resolveremos. ¡Juntos!

Extendió su garra hacia Garble/Magic Storm.

─ Vamos, déjame ser tu amigo…

El dragón rojo cerró los puños, cargando su energía mágica salvaje. Pero su expresión no era la misma, era otra, una más seria, una que estaba cargada de experiencia.

─ Dragón… maldito dragón… por culpa tuya estoy atrapado aquí con él. Si hubieras…

Linterna Verde retrocedió. ─ ¿Quién eres?

─ So yo… Star… Swi…

Se llevó sus garras a la cabeza, y soltó una poderosa llamarada. ─ ¡YO SOY GARBLEEE!

Finalmente se desplomó, golpeando el suelo con sus puños otra vez.

─ Garble, está bien hermano. Estoy aquí ─ dijo Smolder, tocando con cautela el hombro del dragón rojo.

Él la miró, listo para lanzar una llamarada contra ella, pero se contuvo.

─ No, no quiero hacerte daño. Pero él está en mi cabeza, él está empujándome a hacer lo que no deseo, quiere tomar el control… por favor.

─ Déjanos ayudarte ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Si no por mí o nosotros, por tu hermana.

Él tembló aceptando la garra del Guardián Esmeralda.

─ Hay que llevarlo al prototipo de la Atalaya ─ opinó Marevel. ─ Al menos hasta que las Princesas se calmen.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó Linterna.

La Yegua más Poderosa hizo un ademán señalando a su alrededor. De ManeHattan todo lo que quedaba eran escombros.

Garble tembló, a punto de volver a perder el control, pero Smolder de nuevo lo abrazó para que se calmara.

─ Si la Princesa pregunta, este tipo escapó ─ opinó Batmare.

─ Sí, Trixie no ha desarrollado sus nuevas habilidades lo suficiente para reparar este desastre…

─ Lo que me lleva a, gran trabajo ─ dijo Marevel colocando su casco sobre el hombro de Trixie. ─ ¿Qué clase de magia es esa, de decir las cosas al revés?

─ No lo sé, encontré un libro muy viejo hace mucho tiempo. Me alegra ayudar.

─ Más que eso, de hecho, ¿podrías venir tú también? ─ Preguntó Batmare. ─ Tenemos mucho que discutir.

Trixie solo pudo asentir.

─ Ehem… de acuerdo.

_Canterlot, esa noche:_

Luna estaba ocupada colgando guirnaldas de lavanda en las ventanas y puertas del castillo en compañía de dos sirvientes, como era su costumbre.

Y puso especial cuidado en la puerta de su hermana. La pobre tuvo un día pesado.

La noticia de lo ocurrido en ManeHattan fue demasiado para ella, Luna tuvo que forzarla a dormir con su magia y la encerró en su cuarto. Incluso tendría que trabajar tiempo extra dentro de sus sueños para que no se despertara llena de estrés.

─ Por suerte se retirarán pronto, ¿no Majestad? ─ Preguntó uno de los sirvientes que ayudaba a colgar las guirnaldas de lavanda.

Luna suspiró. ─ Sí por suerte.

─ ¿Pero en verdad piensan dejarle el Reino a la Princesa Twilight?  
─ Ella es capaz. Y ahora que el mundo tiene a la Liga para protegerla, ella puede centrarse en gobernar ─ explicó Luna.

─ Aunque también debería vigilar de cerca a la Liga ─ opinó el otro sirviente.

─ Es verdad. Mañana tendremos una reunión con la Liga para hablar acerca del daño hecho a la ciudad. Twilight Sparkle deberá poner especial atención a esto cuando le toque lidiar con ellos en el futuro.

Los sirvientes asintieron, cuando uno de ellos observó la guirnalda que acababan de colgar en la puerta de Celestia.

─ Un momento, hay un insecto en esta, déjeme quitarlo y…

Luna lo detuvo. ─ Es una inocente oruga, seguro estaba en la lavanda cuando la colgamos. Déjala, no le hace daño a nadie. Mañana le buscaremos un hogar en el jardín.

─ Como usted ordene.

* * *

**Este maldito capítulo me dio más problemas del que debería. Pero bueno, ya lo tenemos y espero haber escrito una pelea decente. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:  
Sobre magas ambulantes y Hechiceras**

**_ManeHattan:_**

─ De acuerdo, entonces todos tomémonos de los cascos y las garras ─ dijo Batmare, extendiendo su casco hacia Smolder. Ella lo aceptó tímidamente y luego le ofreció su garra a su hermano. Garble la aceptó pero mantenía una expresión bastante seria.

Linterna entonces le ofreció su casco a Trixie que aceptó. ─Pero oigan, ¿y la otra potra?

─ Silverwing se adelantará a Ponyville con el vehículo aéreo. Nos reuniremos con ella en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight cuando tengamos que dar el reporte de lo que pasó.

─ Y de paso recibir la regañina de nuestras vidas ─ añadió Linterna, mirando alrededor.

Aunque no hubo bajas, tres cuartos de la ciudad fueron reducidos a escombros. El costo serían unos buenos millones de bits, algo que a la Corona no le haría nada de gracia.

Con su casco libre, Batmare tocó la hebilla de su cinturón, y pronto todos se vieron envueltos en una luz blanca que los llevó lejos de la ciudad en ruinas.

Aparecieron en una extraña estancia color plateado, una especie de círculo con un enorme cristal de tele-transporte al centro, rodeado de otros cristales similares pero más pequeños. Y sobre cada cristal, se encontraba el emblema de cada uno de los héroes. Al fondo de la estancia, podía verse una gran puerta automática hecha de metal plateado.

─ Bienvenidos a la Atalaya ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Este es su primer viaje, y debo decir que funcionó de maravilla. El doctor de veras que se lució con esto, tengo que aumentarle el sueldo.

─ ¿Qué no las Princesas participaron también? ─ Preguntó Alicorn Marevel, divertida. ─ Bueno sí, pero el del diseño original y el que sugirió qué hechizos usar fue el doctor.

Smolder levantó una garra. ─ Todo esto está muy bien, pero, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

─ Tú y tu hermano se quedarán aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen. A las Princesas no les dará mucho gusto verlos así que aquí estarán a salvo.

Garble cerró sus puños temblorosos, tratando de controlar la inminente explosión de energía. ─ ¿Y qué pasa si pierdo el control? El anciano no deja de hablar, quiere retomar el control, pero yo le mostraré de lo que soy capaz, yo le enseñaré…

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Dash y a Sweetie Borg. Ellas se habían quedado dentro de la Atalaya, pero estaban listas a transportarse a la ciudad en caso se necesitaran más refuerzos, mientras, siguieron muy de cerca la situación gracias a los sistemas de vigilancia de la base.

─ Tranquilo grandote, para eso te llevaremos al salón de entrenamiento. Si pierdes el control, ahí no tienes que tener miedo de destruir nada ─ le sonrió la velocista.

Garble gruñó. ─ Y si salgo de control supongo que ustedes ponis piensan que me pondrán en cintura, ¿no es así? Porque ya lo veremos, nosotros los dragones…

Smolder lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que Garble temblara pero al final se tranquilizó.

─ Confiamos en tu hermana para que te tenga controlado ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Ellas se limitarán a informarnos si algo pasa.

Garble miró a Linterna con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final aceptó.

─ De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí con estas dos ponis, pero si pasa algo, si me hacen enfurecer les juro que haré caer su pequeño cuartel y todos los ponis abajo morirán.

─ Tranquilo hermano, yo estaré contigo ─ le aseguró Smolder.

El dragón miró a su hermana y al final gruñó entre dientes, pero asintió.

─ Bien, entonces supongo que a Ponyville ─ suspiró Batmare. ─ Qué lindo…

─ En cuanto terminemos de recibir el regaño, concentraremos todos nuestros esfuerzos en ayudarte, es una promesa ─ dijo Linterna Verde.

Garble no dijo nada, solo soltó una nube de humo de su nariz.

Finalmente todos se dirigieron al cristal sobre el que estaba el ícono de Linterna Verde y se transportaron.

El cristal los transportó al castillo de Twilight, al cuarto subterráneo que usaban como cuartel general provisional. Y tal como lo imaginaron, Twilight y la Princesa Luna ya los estaban esperando.

─ Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos a su Atalaya ─ dijo Twilight muy seria.

─ Espero que comprendan que no estamos nada satisfechas con sus acciones ─ añadió Luna. ─ Debieron ver a Tia, estaba furiosa. Tanto que por un momento tomó su forma de Day Breaker. Al final tuve que noquearla con un hechizo para dormir… pero cuando despierte seguro les va a decir un par de palabras también.

Batmare tomó una silla. ─ Mejor todos tomemos asiento y terminemos de explicar la situación.

─ Por favor ─ dijo Luna, pero se notaba que estaba molesta.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras que Spike preparaba y servía un poco de té para todos, era mejor tomar algo para tranquilizarse antes de meterse al asunto como tal.

─ Primero que nada, el metadragón ya había causado una gran destrucción antes que llegáramos ─ dijo Marevel. ─ Tuvimos suerte que no hubieran bajas.

─ ¿No hubo? ─ Se extrañó Twilight. ─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si ustedes destruyeron una ciudad completa!

─ Por suerte para nosotros, una metaponi se encontraba en la ciudad y se encargó de distraer al metadragón.

Trixie, que escuchaba sin decir palabra, levantó un casco. ─ Perdonen pero Trixie no escuchó bien, ¿acaso dijeron metaponi? No fue ningún metaponi, fue Trixie.

Fue cuando las dos Princesas se fijaron en ella.

─ ¿Trixie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

─ A Trixie la trajeron porque ayudó con la crisis en ManeHattan.

─ ¿Entonces, tú también eres una meta, mi pequeña poni? ─ Preguntó Luna.

─ No, Trixie es una maga común y corriente.

─ Tus habilidades están fuera de lo común ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Nunca había visto magia como esa.

─ Seguro imaginan cosas, Trixie encontró un libro muy viejo en una librería, y ahí aprendió ese truco ─ explicó la maga ambulante. ─ Seguramente alguien más conoce el truco.

─ ¿De qué clase de truco estamos hablando, Trixie? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

Trixie se quitó el sombrero mientras le daba vueltas frente a Twilight. ─ ¿Ves? Nada por aquí, nada por acá…

Twilight tenía una gotita en la sien. ─ Trixie, no estoy de humor. Esto es serio.

─ Claro, claro.! ¡Serolf arap al Asecnirp!

Y del sombrero emergieron unas flores, que Twilight tomó. ─ Un truco muy simpático para las fiestas, pero no le veo nada de 'meta'.

─ Es lo que Trixie trata de explicar. Todo lo que hace Trixie es decir las cosas al revés para activar su magia. Por ejemplo, ¡Ét ratnelac!

El contenido de la taza de Twilight estalló en llamas.

─ ¡Trixie! ─ Protestó ella.

Trixie sonrió y dijo: ¡Apagar fuego! ¡Ragapa Ogeuf!

Y efectivamente las llamas desaparecieron tal como llegaron.

Luna miró extrañada a la unicornio con frac. ─ Nunca en mi vida había visto algo semejante. ¿Dices que un libro te enseñó cómo hacerlo?

Trixie asintió.

─ Twilight Sparkle tiene todos los libros de magia habidos y por haber, seguro ella tendrá una copia de esto… ¿o no?

─ Trixie, de saber que existía algo así hace tiempo lo hubiera empleado yo misma.

─ Pero…

─ Mi pequeña poni, ¿de casualidad tienes este libro contigo?

Trixie negó con la cabeza. ─ Trixie lo tiene en su carromato. Pero puede conseguirlo para ustedes.

De nuevo tomó su sombrero y metió el casco dentro. ─¡Eixirt ed orbil Le!

Y sacó el libro del sombrero.

Twilight se apresuró a tomarlo y examinarlo. ─ Increíble, ¿dices que todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir cosas al revés?

─ Sí, así es como Trixie ha estado haciendo las cosas.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, nunca había visto algo así. Pero podría ser interesante.

─ ¿Te molesta si lo intento?

─ Adelante.

Twilight entonces miró hacia un florero que había en una esquina. ─ ¡Etacréca!

No ocurrió nada.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Examinó el libro. ─ Parece que no fui lo bastante específica. ¡Ím a etacréca!

Pero de nuevo no ocurrió nada con el florero. Entonces Trixie se adelantó.

─ Déjame probar, ¡Ím a etacréca!

Y el florero vino directo a Trixie.

─ Funciona.

─ ¿Pero por qué a mí no?

Luna examinó el libro con su magia. ─ No comprendo muy bien, pero parece que este libro está vinculado a Trixie. Ella fue la primera a quien reveló sus secretos, por lo tanto la considera su verdadera dueña.

─¿Eh?

─ Y por lo tanto solo ella puede utilizar lo que está escrito aquí ─ finalizó Luna.

─ ¿Algo así se puede hacer? ─ Quiso saber Batmare.

─ Es una especie de sello, como si alguien quisiera asegurarse que este poder sea exclusivo del primer poni que abriera este libro ─ dijo Luna, pensativa.

Trixie miró su libro, pensativa. ─ ¿Pero entonces, esto es en verdad que solo Trixie puede hacer?

─ Aparentemente ─ dijo Twilight.

─ Una habilidad especial que te pertenece solo a ti ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Eso es en definitiva una característica de un metaponi.

─ Pero Trixie…

─ Volvamos a nuestro asunto ─ dijo Luna, antes que la discusión se complicara. ─ Entonces, pequeña poni, ¿tú distrajiste a este metadragón?

Trixie asintió.

─ El tipo vino y comenzó a destrozarlo todo, parecía que quería matar a cuanto poni viera. Trixie no podía quedarse de cascos cruzados. Tenía que actuar, hacer algo, aunque todo lo que podía hacer era distraerlo con trucos de feria. Fue un milagro que pudiera distraerlo por tanto tiempo.

─ Suerte o eres más fuerte de lo que quieres admitir ─ dijo Marevel. ─ Porque ese tipo estaba en su propia liga.

─ Sí, solo Marevel y Linterna tenían la fuerza para contenerlo. El resto nos dispersamos para salvar ponis ─ explicó Silverwing. ─ Y con la ayuda de ella, ─ señaló a Trixie, ─ los evacuamos a todos a tiempo.

Luna no supo qué decir.

─ Parece que lo que la Princesa Celestia temía se está haciendo realidad, la aparición de los metaponis está convirtiéndose en un problema ─ opinó Twilight. ─ ¿Y qué pasó con este metadragón?

─ ¡Escapó! ─ se apresuraron a decir todos.

Luna no estaba de humor. ─ ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Y ante su enojo, Linterna fue el que tuvo que responder. ─ Lo controlamos y se logró calmar, pero no podíamos dejarlo suelto así como así, por lo que lo llevamos a la Atalaya.

─ Estaba molesto y no sabe controlar su poder ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Esto fue solo un accidente.

─ Puede que lo haya sido, pero igual este accidente nos costó una ciudad entera ─ dijo Luna. ─ La reconstrucción de ManeHattan llevará bastante tiempo, espero que se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

─ La mayoría lo hizo el metadragón ─ se defendió Marevel. ─ Nosotros tratamos de mantener la destrucción al mínimo, pero es difícil contener a alguien con ese poder, ni él mismo sabe el alcance del mismo.

─ Pero luego está el detalle que todo lo que él quiere es volver a la normalidad y volver a su vida antes del accidente que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Por eso lo llevamos a la Atalaya, tal vez con la tecnología del doctor, y bueno, la ayuda de ustedes, podamos volverlo a la normalidad.

─ No tenemos opción ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Tomando en cuenta lo que pasó, este parece ser el curso de acción más sensato.

Luna asintió. ─ Es verdad. Pueden retirarse. Pero recuerden que Tia querrá hablar con ustedes.

─ ¿Le dirán sobre el metadragón? ─ Preguntó Silverwing.

─ Por supuesto que le diremos, pero seremos Twilight Sparkle y yo las que hablemos con ella de eso. No querrá oírlos a ustedes.

Los demás se despidieron y se fueron, mientras las Princesas los veían alejarse.

─ Cuando me liberé de la luna después de mis mil años de exilio, apenas si reconocía el mundo. Ahora ya no lo reconozco nada.

─ Está cambiando demasiado rápido, irónicamente, desde la llegada de Barry Allen.

Canterlot:

La Flecha se encontraba sobre un techo, haciendo su patrullaje de rutina, pero paró unos momentos para recibir una actualización de lo que había sucedido en ManeHattan y en la posterior reunión con las Princesas.

Suspiró. ─ ¿De veras querían ocultar al dragón para que ellas no se enteraran? Uf, este es el problema de trabajar con niños.

A lo lejos, en una vieja casa abandonada se fijó en un tenue resplandor como si alguien hubiera encendido un fuego.

Esto no era raro, de hecho, muchos ponis sin hogar solía entrar a casas abandonadas e instalarse ahí para pasar una temporada. La Flecha lo sabía y cuando pasaba esto, se hacía de la vista gorda, o incluso le daba algo de comer a estos ponis. Después de todo él protegía a los inocentes. Se acercó cautelosamente, solo para comprobar bien la situación de estos ponis.

Una ventana estaba abierta, así que decidió colarse por ahí, pero al entrar, las ventanas se cerraron de inmediato, siendo reforzadas por gruesos barrotes cubiertos de púas envenenadas.

─ ¿Ahora qué? ─ Preguntó el príncipe.

Alrededor suyo, una serie de antorchas se encendieron, mostrando que las paredes estaban decoradas con máscaras antiguas de varias civilizaciones, y al fondo, una chimenea con dos lanzas entrecruzadas en la parte de arriba.

Y frente a la chimenea, se encontraba la solitaria figura de una poni, vestida con una camisa de explorador verde musgo y un sombrero ancho color blanco.

─ Me alegro de verte, Flecha. No sabía si terminarías viniendo tú u otro de tus amigos. Qué bien, esto nos ahorra tiempo.

─ ¿Señorita Yearling? ─ Preguntó la Flecha. ─ ¿Qué significa esto?

Daring Do rechinó los dientes. ─ Mi nombre es Daring Do. Ancient Knowledge Yearling podrá ser el nombre que mis padres me dieron, pero el nombre que me di a mí misma durante mis aventuras es y siempre será mi verdadero nombre. Así como el dueño de esta mansión siempre fue Caballeron. No Moldy Gold, Caballeron.

─ De acuerdo, Daring Do. Usted necesita ayuda. ¿Por qué no me muestra la salida y olvidamos todo esto?

Yearling se volvió hacia la Flecha, e hizo restallar su látigo contra él. La Flecha dio una ágil pirueta hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un pedazo una baldosa ligeramente elevada. Esta se hundió bajo su peso, y acto seguido, dos ídolos colocados uno frente al otro sobre las paredes dispararon cada uno dardos envenenados. La Flecha se echó al suelo, rodando lejos del alcance de esas trampas mortales. Pero al eludir el ataque su peso cayó sobre otro pedazo de baldosa levantado, esta vez haciendo que la araña del techo se desprendiera y se balanceara amenazadoramente contra él, apuntándole sus filosas púas.

La Flecha hizo otra pirueta, esta vez con más cuidado y aterrizó por suerte en una zona segura.

Daring Do se rio mientras volvía a preparar su látigo.

─ Pasé muchos meses planeando mi venganza viejo amigo. No sabes cuántas veces me tuve que infiltrar al hogar de Caballeron para recuperar los ídolos perdidos de la cultura poni que él robó. Yo estoy familiarizada con todas las trampas, ¿pero lo estás tú?

La Flecha miró fijamente a Daring Do y disparó una flecha hacia una de las antorchas. Esta vez una serie de lanzas emergieron del suelo, obligando a Daring a retroceder.

─ Sí, también estudié las trampas del hogar de este poni. Me tuve que infiltrar aquí el día que… ─ sacudió la cabeza. ─ En ese tiempo era un asesino a sangre fría, lo admito. No debí hacer lo que hice, pero creía firmemente en que era la única solución. No imaginé que él sería tan querido para ti, Daring Do. No pensaba siquiera que ese poni tuviera a alguien que lo apreciara. No debí. Lo lamento.

─ No, no lo lamentas. Ahora lo harás.

Ella apuntó su látigo hacia otra antorcha. El techo se abrió, revelando un enorme péndulo afilado que voló a toda velocidad contra la Flecha.

El vigilante respondió con una flecha especial, en cuya punta había una ampolla de cristal llena de ácido. Al impactar, esta corroyó el mango del péndulo, haciéndolo caer.

─ Usted necesita ayuda señorita Daring Do. Por favor, no me obligue a lastimarla.

Daring sonrió. ─ Esta sí es buena. ¿Tú lastimándome a mí?

Un enorme temblor sacudió la mansión donde ambos estaban.

─ ¿Qué fue eso?

─ Supongo que es el Pyaso abriéndose paso para la planta de tratamiento de agua ─ dijo indiferente Daring Do. ─ Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, yo solo le indiqué dónde debía hacerlo.

La Flecha finalmente se puso serio. ─ Trabajar con el Payaso. La venganza te ha cegado, Daring Do. Pensaba dejarte ir pero…

Daring Do se rio como loca. ─ ¿Tú dejarme ir a mí? Sigues sin entender la situación, ¿no es así? Soy yo la que no va a dejarte ir. El Payaso no es tu problema, nosotras dos somos tu problema.

─ ¿Dos? ¿Quién más está aquí? ─ La Flecha preparó su arco. ─ ¿Dónde te escondes?

─ Justo aquí ─ dijo Daring, cerrando los ojos. ─ ¡LA HECHICERA!

Un brillo verde cubrió a Daring Do. Su pelaje se tornó gris, su camisa de explorador se transformó en un taparrabos, sobre su cuello apareció un collar hecho de garras de dragón, y su pelaje se tornó gris y todo cubierto de Cutie Marks de toda clase. Su cabello se hizo más largo al tiempo que un largo y afilado cuerno nacía de su cabeza. Y para finalizar el cambio, grandes colmillos nacieron de su boca.

─¿Quién rayos eres? ─ Preguntó Blood.

─ ¿Qué estás sordo? La Hechicera.

─ Ya veo, tú poseíste a Daring Do. Me parecía extraño verla actuar así.

La Hechicera se encogió de hombros.

─ Sí y no, compañero. Es cierto que pensaba tomar el control de mi anfitriona poco a poco, hablándole en sueños, metiendo imágenes en su mente, volviéndola loca paulatinamente hasta finalmente romperla y tomar control de su cuerpo. Pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a cooperar conmigo siempre y cuando yo le ayudara a matarte. Imagina mi sorpresa que a cambio de algo tan sencillo ella se convirtiera en mi aliada. Voy a disfrutar esto, y estoy seguro que Daring lo disfrutará aún más…

El aura verde que emanaba de la hechicera rodeó toda la casa.

─ ¿Te sientes valiente, Flecha?

La Flecha mantuvo la compostura, mientras llevaba un casco a su comunicador. ─ Necesito…

Un ataque de color verde esmeralda mientras la Hechicera le sonreía.

─ Ah-ah, nada de llamar a tus amigos. Esto es entre nosotros tres.

La Flecha levantó su arco.

─ Daring Do, ¡tú le has fallado a Equestria!

Planta de tratamiento de aguas de Canterlot:

El Payaso miraba impaciente su reloj (pintado con marcador sobre su muñeca) mientras daba vuelta.

─ ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué tardan tanto los invitados? ¡Cozy Clown, estás segura que marcaste bien el camino?

La potra, vestida de arlequín suspiró exasperada. ─ Sí Señor P, todo fue según sus instrucciones.

─ ¿Pero por qué todavía no llegan? ¡Tengo juegos tan divertidos en esta fiesta de romper cosas! Todos la amarán, pero…

Una ventana se hizo añicos mientras una figura vestida de negro entró de golpe, pateando al payaso en medio de una lluvia de cristales rotos.

─ ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, Payaso!

El Payaso rodó por el suelo, riéndose. ─ ¡Batsy, mi vieja amiga Batsy! Sabía que vendrías. ¿Ya te presenté a Cozy Clown?

La potra vestida de arlequín tomó un mazo de madera con su boca y voló para darle un golpe final a la potra de la noche, pero al golpearla, sonó como si estuviera golpeando metal y no la cabeza de un poni.

─ ¿Espera, qué?

La figura se quitó la capa negra, revelando ser una potrilla cuyos tres cuartos de su cuerpo estaban hechos de metal y cables.

─ ¿Sorprendido, Payaso?

Acto seguido Sweetie Borg apuntó su casco hacia el Payaso, transformándolo en un cañón tazer.

─ ¡Se acabó la fiesta!

El arma se dirigió contra el Payaso, electrocutándolo de inmediato.

Cozy Clown por su parte, recuperada de la sorpresa, decidió cambiar de táctica al soltar el mazo y tomar uno de los pollos sorpresa de su jefe. Este desprendió su cabeza, adjuntada al cuerpo del pollo mediante un cable, y soltó una poderosa corriente eléctrica sobre Sweetie Borg, que gritó, y se desplomó.

─ ¡Excelente movida, Cozy Clown! ─ Se las arregló para decir el Payaso, con la electricidad aun corriendo por su cuerpo.

─ ¡Cuando quiera, Señor P!

Una cuchilla estilizada para tener forma de murciélago se clavó sobre el pollo de Cozy Clown. ─ ¿Qué?

Seguidamente, la verdadera Batmare se balanceó para darle una tremenda patada entre los ojos.

─ ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué hay entre este loco y tú, niña?  
─ ¡Llámame Cozy Clown! ─ Gritó la otra, soltando unas canicas contra Batmare.

Las canicas explotaron, creando una explosión de humo verde con fuerte olor a queso. Batmare, ya preparada para esto se colocó su mascarilla, mientras que los sistemas de Sweetie Borg activaron automáticamente la suya.

La actividad de sus defensas automáticas despertaron a Sweetie, que transformó su cañón en un ventilador, que se llevó lejos el gas, pero se dio cuenta que sus enemigos ya estaban escapando de la planta.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, un aura mágica verde rodeó puertas y ventanas.

─ Demonios, ¿y ahora qué? ─ Preguntó Batmare.

Sweetie Borg examinó el aura con su ojo electrónico.

─¿Y bien?

─ Pues, es una barrera estándar. No cederá a menos que encontremos el objeto que la está generando.

─ ¿Tu sistema puede rastrearla?

─ Claro ─ sonrió Sweetie.

Empezó a escanear el área con su ojo electrónico, hasta que llegó a la columna principal.

─ Lo tengo, es esta columna.

─ ¿Qué?  
─ Es esta columna… parece ser que…

─ Si queremos salir tendremos que destrozar el lugar ─ reflexionó Batmare. ─ ¿A quién se le ocurre algo así?

Para colmo, a lo lejos estalló otra bomba, comenzando a llenar la estancia de gas venenoso.

Ambas reactivaron sus máscaras, pero más y más del gas hilarante del llenaba el lugar a medida que más bombas estallaban. Las máscaras de gas no podrían protegerlas por siempre, tendrían que actuar pronto.

─ No tenemos opción.

─ Odio a ese maldito payaso.

* * *

**Otro cap, introductorio a la batalla final. Sí, bueno, como dije quería hacer un fic corto pero conciso. El próximo cap pues espero sea también de su agrado y bueno. De momento ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:  
La deuda de la Flecha**

Batmare se llevó el casco al comunicador. ─ Oigan, nos vendría bien apoyo _rápido. _El Payaso nos puso una trampa y tenemos que destrozar el lugar. No sé qué pueda pasar, con él nunca se sabe. 

Sweetie Borg miró a su compañera y asintió. Con su cañón destruyó la columna principal, al tiempo que Batmare se cubría a sí misma y a Sweetie con su capa. Tal como lo imaginaron, la destrucción de la columna desató una reacción en cadena detonando una serie de bombas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente en la fábrica.

Sweetie Borg redirigió su energía para crear un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir las brutales explosiones. La capa de Batmare era resistente a las llamas, pero no era suficiente para aguantar todas las explosiones alrededor.

De los escombros de la fábrica, una gran nube de gas de la risa color verde se elevó por los cielos, yendo en dirección a Canterlot como una amenazadora tormenta.

Dash ya estaba en camino, y tras equipar una máscara de gas, comenzó a volar a gran velocidad formando un poderoso tornado que succionó todo el gas del Payaso y comenzó a llevarlo lejos. Sin embargo, existía un inconveniente.

─ ¿Qué hago con esto? ─ Preguntó ella a través de su comunicador. ─ No puedo seguir así por siempre sin que esta cosa termine dañando a alguien.

─ Envíalo a la Atalaya ─ fue la respuesta del Canario, que había puesto en marcha la evacuación de civiles con el apoyo de Silverwing. ─ Tenemos un sistema de filtración de aire precisamente para estos casos.

Dash asintió, claro. La última batalla contra el maldito payaso seguía presente en la mente de todos. Pero el gas era solo uno de los problemas, el otro era claramente el agua que, al destrozar la planta de tratamiento de aguas y con ella la represa de la ciudad, salió como un torrente mortal hacia Canterlot.

Una enorme represa color verde esmeralda bloqueó el camino del agua. Linterna Verde se alzaba orgulloso, reteniendo el torrente mortal con el Anillo, ganando tiempo para Marevel, que comenzó a volar a todas direcciones, recolectando escombros, piedras, árboles secos, etc. Todo lo que pudiera usar para crear un dique provisional.

─ ¿Y ahora nosotras qué hacemos? ─ Quiso saber Sweetie Borg, deseosa de ayudar.

─ Tú y yo detenemos al Payaso ─ dijo Batmare, sacando un aparato de su cinturón. ─ Durante nuestro corto encuentro, le puse un localizador a su ayudante. No están lejos, ¡vamos!

Sweetie Borg asintió y siguió a Batmare para detener al lunático antes que fuera tarde.

Él y Cozy Clown estaban disfrutando de la escena sobre la represa, viendo cómo los héroes hacían un desesperado intento para detener la destrucción de Canterlot.

─ Y así es como haces una fiesta de romper cosas, ¿no es genial? ─ Se rio él. ─ Ya no tenemos nada que envidiar a los yaks, ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Cozy tenía que admitir que estaba impresionada, un simple poni les estaba dando bastante trabajo a quienes derrotaron a Sombra y de paso, les dieron una paliza a Tirek y Chrysalis. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que ni siquiera tenía poderes, era tan solo otro poni, un terrestre solamente.

Un cuchillo con forma de murciélago se clavó sobre el pedazo de represa donde estaban parados. Tenía una luz parpadeante.

─¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta nuestra amiga la murciélaga se anima para romper cosas, JAJAJAJA!

El batarang explotó, rompiendo el pedazo de represa donde ambos estaban parados y arrojándolos al agua. Por suerte el Payaso tenía su confiable poncho, del cual haló una cuerda inflando los cientos de globos de animales que tenía atados y así fue flotando tras tomar cuidadosamente a Cozy con su boca.

─ bnosh shlvmos dj hmn bna cshz cln…

─¿Eh? No le entiendo Señor P.

El Payaso abrió la boca. ─ Dije que nos salvamos de una buena, Cozy Clown…

Pero por supuesto, Cozy no lo escuchó porque estaba cayendo al vacío, justo al agua a corriente.

─ ¡Ayúdenme!

Un gancho se enredó en su uniforme, y la sacó del agua, para dejarla colgando sobre una rama de un árbol seco utilizado por el dique improvisado de Marevel.

─ ¡Oye no puedes dejarme aquí! ─ Protestó Cozy a su salvadora.

Silverwing le sonrió. ─ Así te mantendremos a salvo. Este no es un lugar para mocosas.

─ Mira quien habla…

Mientras, un segundo batarang afilado cortó las cuerdas de los globos del Payaso, haciéndolo caer al agua.

─ ¡Ey! ¿No podían reventar los globos? ─ Se quejó él. ─ ¡Arruinaron mi sorpresa!

Desde su posición sobre la represa, Batmare sonrió. ─ ¿No te lo dije antes? No tienes ningún truco nuevo, Cheese Sandwich. Por eso tus fiestas aburren tanto, porque al final, tus sorpresas son tan predecibles, que dejan de ser sorpresas.

El Payaso, nadando, frunció el entrecejo. ─ El problema es que no conozco a potrilla menos amargada que tú, ¿dime, cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste?

Desde el aire, ayudada por sus propulsores, Sweetie Borg disparó su cañón eléctrico al agua, y el efecto fue inmediato. Una poderosa corriente recorrió toda el agua, electrocutando al Payaso y dejándolo inconsciente de una.

Batmare se rio. ─ Tienes razón, de cuando en cuando, puedes hacerme reír.

En su posición, Cozy comenzó a retorcerse, para liberarse del gancho. Lo logró, pero su traje se rasgó debido al esfuerzo, sin embargo, con la ayuda de sus alas voló a toda velocidad para pescar al Payaso.

─ ¡Lo tengo Señor P!

─ ¿Les disparo de nuevo? ─ Preguntó Sweetie.

Batmare solo miró a la niña. ─ Oye, ¿qué crees que haces? ¿Te das cuenta que el Payaso es un demente criminal certificado?

─ ¿Y sabes lo que eres tú? ¡Un estorbo!

─ A él solo le importa él mismo ─ le recriminó Batmare.

─ ¡No! ¡Él me salvó de caer al agua!

─ Y luego te tiró ─ le respondió Batmare, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación. ─ Por cierto, ¿ya sabes que eres una pegaso, verdad? Esto no hubiera sido necesario.

─ No importa, lo que importa es que el Señor P no me hubiera dejado atrás y…

Batmare no tenía tiempo para tonterías. ─ Sweetie, fríelos para que se callen.

La poni mitad máquina apuntó su casco, cuando Cozy sacó un cristal que la Hechicera les dio desde que inició todo.

─ Ya es hora de irnos.

El disparo de electricidad le dio al agua, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

─ Maldición…

En un flash verde, payaso y arlequina aparecieron de vuelta en la guarida de Grogar, donde todos estaban viendo fijamente la bola de cristal del hechicero cabra. Y todos se hacían las mismas preguntas-

─ ¿Y cómo van las cosas? ─ Preguntó Cozy Clown.

─ Al vigilante no le está yendo muy bien ─ informó Chrysalis. ─ ¿Pero por qué no lo mata ahora que tiene la oportunidad?

─ Lo que realmente no entiendo es cómo es que esto nos ayudará a destruir a estos metaponis. Solo van a acabar con uno, que ni siquiera tiene poderes. ¿En qué estás pensando, Mente Maestra? ¿A qué juegas? 

**_Mansión de Caballeron:_**

Las flechas envenenadas seguían cruzando sobre la cabeza del vigilante enmascarado, obligándolo a correr de un lado a otro, saltar, e incluso tele-transportarse.

Cuando las flechas acabaron, se escuchó el sonido de una tremenda roca rodar hacia él. Gruñendo, el vigilante disparó una flecha explosiva, que hizo la roca añicos.

Mientras, la Hechicera se reía en su posición, disfrutando del espectáculo.

─ Me encanta tu espíritu, joven amigo. Me pregunto cuánto te durarán los trucos y tu magia, tarde o temprano… ─ sus ojos verdes brillaron de la expectación, ─ conocerás tu fin.

La Flecha escuchó un temblor, seguido de una puerta explotando revelando a una colonia de abejas enfurecidas dirigiéndose hacia él.

─ Maldita sea…

Él disparó una nueva flecha, creando una cortina de humo que ahuyentó a las abejas pero estaba lejos de terminar. Pronto, las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse sobre él mientras enormes espinas metálicas las cubrían.

─ ¿Cómo es que este tipo tenía tantas trampas en su casa? ¿Es que los constructores no sospecharon nada, o qué diablos?

La Hechicera se manifestó ante él.

─ No, no, no… solo tenía unas cuantas. El resto las puse yo solo para divertirme contigo. Acabaste con el segundo mejor aventurero y cazador de tesoros de Equestria, lo justo es que conozcas el fin de un aventurero.

Ella se rio. ─ ¿No me digas que ya estás a tu límite? Tú, el poderoso vigilante que limpió la ciudad de corruptos. No me decepciones, Daring Do no está satisfecha con esto. Ella desea ver el miedo en tus ojos, esto…

─ Esto no es nada ─ dijo la Flecha disparando contra la Hechicera, que desvió el proyectil de nuevo a la Flecha con su magia.

Este explotó, lanzando al arquero contra la pared, por suerte, no dio contra las espinas.

─ Sí, esto es lo que yo quería. Que sufras ─ dijo de pronto la hechicera con otro tono de voz. ─ Pagarás por quitarme la emoción a mi vida.

La Flecha gruñó. ─ Te advertí que esto pasaría el día que nos conocimos, ¿verdad? Debí saber que tenía razón, casi siempre la tengo.

Un ataque de magia verde concentrada golpeó a la Flecha en el vientre.

─ Flecha, tú le has fallado a la Hechicera. Pensé que serías más divertido, supongo que para divertirme debería enfrentarme a un meta.

─ Lamento la decepción ─ replicó la Flecha lanzando con su magia un pequeño dardo que tenía en los compartimientos de su traje.

Estos rebotaron contra el campo de energía de la Hechicera.

─ Pobre, pobre Flecha. ¿Realmente estás desesperado, no? Sin un meta detrás de quién esconderte, no tienes el valor de hacer nada. ¿Qué pasó con el temido vigilante que limpió Canterlot? Vaya decepción. Debería acabar contigo ya mismo…

Cargó su poder en su cuerno.

En un rincón de su mente, Daring Do se agitó. _¡Espera! No así, no ha sufrido lo suficiente. Esta aun no es la dulce venganza que planeé para él. Que sufra más, que resista hasta el final._

─¿Hablas en serio? ─ Dijo la Hechicera. ─ A mi manera las probabilidades de éxito son mayores y lo sabes.

_Ajustar cuentas con él es lo único que te pedí por usarme como anfitriona. Hazlo. _

La Hechicera suspiró. ─ En serio que…

─ ¿Problemas con tus demonios internos? ─ Se burló la Flecha.

─ No me hace las cosas más fáciles, pero supongo que tiene razón. Podría ser peor.

Ella se tele-transportó encima de la habitación cerrándose sobre la Flecha, mientras observaba. A su manera era más fácil, pero la Daring Do tenía razón.

─ Si tú estás feliz con esto, de acuerdo.

* * *

En la Atalaya, Smolder y Garble recorrían el lugar, tratando de entretenerse mientras abajo solo veían un océano de nubes. Garble temblaba, tratando de controlar a Star Swirl tratando de emerger a la superficie. Pero la presencia de Smolder hacía que la personalidad de Garble se mantuviera a flote.

Una explosión de magia verde se vio al horizonte.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ Preguntó Smolder.

Un temblor recorrió a Garble, más violento que los anteriores.

─ ¿Hermano?

Garble se llevó la mano a su frente. ─ El poni… no deja de hablar. No… ¡Silencio!

_Espera por favor_, dijo Star Swirl dentro de su cabeza. _Reconozco esa firma mágica. Es alguien extremadamente peligrosa. Por favor, ayúdanos a detenerla. _

─ Jamás te ayudaré, tú sigues en un rincón de mi mente tratando de tomar mi cuerpo, ¡MÍO! Déjame solo… déjame solo…

─ ¿Hermano? ─ Preguntó Smolder.

─ Cállate poni…

Te propongo un trato, niño. Ayúdame a detener a mi vieja enemiga, y a cambio dejaré de luchar contigo por tu cuerpo.

Garble golpeó la pared. ─ ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

_Tienes mi palabra. La palabra de Star Swirl el Barbado…_

─ No sé quién seas ni me importa, poni. Solo… cállate.

Me callaré si eso es lo que quieres. Por favor, déjame ayudar a mis pequeños ponis.

─ No te daré el control, ¡NO TE DARÉ EL CONTROL!

_No te pido eso, solo déjame guiarte. Por favor, déjame enseñarte a usar mi poder. Nuestro poder._

Garble rechinó los dientes.

─ ¿Hermano, te encuentras bien? ─ Preguntó Smolder.

Garble asintió despacio. ─ Sí, casi. No, digo, bien. Bien. Poni dime qué hacer.

Primero usaremos los cristales de tele-transportación. Y tus alas. Tenemos que llegar a Mane-Hattan antes que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Las paredes con las enormes púas se cerraban sobre la Flecha, llegando a la proximidad que él necesitaba. Con su agilidad saltó hacia arriba, montándose sobre la púa más cercana. Saltó hacia la otra púa, luego a la otra en la pared de enfrente, y luego a otra escalando escapando de la trampa solo para ser interceptado por dos rocas gigantescas que amenazaban con aplastarlo.

La Flecha examinó sus flechas, tal como lo temía, no tenía más explosivas, y no había otra manera para escapar de la trampa. ¿O tal vez sí?

Apuntó otra de sus flechas, una que estaba unida a una cuerda, y disparó hacia arriba. La flecha se clavó sobre la pared, permitiendo a la Flecha usarla para escalar y escapar a tiempo. Para su desgracia, un pequeño rayo de magia verde viajó a lo largo de su flecha, quemando su cuerda y lo empujó hacia abajo, justo al momento que ambas rocas estaban a punto de colisionar.

─ Maldita sea…

La Hechicera se rio. ─ Finalmente la niñita se animó a matarlo. La entiendo, a mí también me tomó tiempo matar al primero.

Entonces sintió una turbación en el aire.

─ ¡Mi barrera!

Un temblor sacudió la habitación entera, y antes que nadie pudiera explicarle qué estaba sucediendo, un dragón rojo, envuelto en llamas multicolor aterrizó entre las rocas, destrozándolas a ambas.

La Flecha sacudió la cabeza.

─ ¿Tú?

El dragón soltó humo de su nariz. ─ No te acostumbres poni. Solo lo hago porque el otro poni me ofreció un buen trato.

La Hechicera saltó frente a ellos.

─ Es extraño, niño. Te sientes como Star Swirl… mi viejo conocido. Y sin embargo, eres un dragón. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

La Flecha sonrió. ─ Los reportes de Stigian lo llaman… Magic Storm.

Garble sonrió. ─ Magic Storm. Me gusta, suena demasiado poni. Pero me gusta.

Soltó una alegre llamarada de su boca. ─ Y a mi molesta otra mitad le gusta también.

─ Me gustaría saber qué pasa aquí…

Garble habló, pero el tono de su voz sonaba diferente. ─ Tenemos un problema similar tú y yo, mi antigua compañera. Ambos nos vimos reducidos a esto. Depender de otro. Aunque parece que tu otro yo tuvo menos problemas aceptándote. Nosotros aún estamos negociando.

─ Tu magia olía demasiado familiar, Star Swirl.

─ Nosotros… somos… ¡MAGIC STORM!

Garble saltó sobre la Hechicera, y la aplastó con su peso.

─ ¿Ahora qué, poni?

─ Carga nuestro poder en tus garras.

Garble apretó los puños mientras la magia salvaje se acumulaba en estas. Sonrió de forma amenazadora.

─ Es tu fin, poni.

La golpeó, liberando de golpe todo su poder.

La Hechicera lo recibió de lleno, lanzándola a través de la calle rodando por toda la avenida.

─ ¿Acaso la… la mataste?

─ No, la conozco bien. Esto no es nada.

Una explosión de magia verde a la distancia.

─ Te lo dije. ─ Entonces sacudió la cabeza. ─ Ya hablaste suficiente poni, ¿qué hago ahora?

─ ¿Con quién hablas?

Ignorándolo, Star Swirl se retiró pacíficamente del control, e instruyó a Garble. _Vuela sobre él y suelta tu aliento a toda potencia. No necesitas contenerte. Esta poni tiene lo que se necesita para resistir tu fuerza y mi poder._

Garble sonrió, le gustaba eso.

Extendió sus alas y voló sobre la Hechicera, que le lanzó un ataque de magia pura al rostro.

─ ¡Urg! Maldita poni…

Nadie te dijo que ella no te atacaría de vuelta. ¡Haz lo que te dije!

Garble sonrió y se elevó, tomando una bocanada de aire, y soltó todo su poder sobre la Hechicera, que a duras penas si logró crear un campo de energía. No le hizo daño, pero la obligó a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando se descubrió los ojos, vio la figura del dragón que se acercaba a toda velocidad contra ella mientras cargaba la energía mágica en su puño.

El impacto lanzó tanto la burbuja de energía como al dragón al aire, mientras que ambos rodaban por las calles.

─ Tu nuevo cuerpo es poderoso, Star Swirl. Tal vez para la próxima posea a un dragón. Son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

─ Adivina qué, poni. Tu amigo no está aquí, ¡solo Magic Storm!

Magic Storm volvió a lanzarse contra ella, pero esta vez la Hechicera estaba lista y activó un hechizo de portal de corto alcance.

Magic Storm se estrelló contra una pared detrás de ella, y la mansión a la que pertenecía la pared se terminó derribando sobre su espalda.

Magic Storm se liberó de los escombros con una sacudida de hombros y liberó toda su energía. Todas las casas en la cuadra se redujeron a escombros, incluyendo la de Caballeron. Por suerte, él y a se encontraba a salvo con sus compañeros.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Blue Blood? ¿No te lastimaste? ─Preguntó el Canario.

─ Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Pero sí, me lastimé y mucho. Con la mala suerte que estoy acumulando, estoy pensando en el retiro.

─ Te apoyo Blue Blood ─ simpatizó Canario.

La Flecha sonrió ligeramente, mientras ambos dragones se lanzaban entre golpes hiper cargados de magia y descargas de magia concentrada.

La calle en la que peleaban no era más que un recuerdo.

─ Realmente me alegro que estemos en este sector ─ opinó la Flecha.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó Linterna, aterrizando junto a él.

─ La mayor parte de los residentes fueron purgados guando aun mataba a los criminales.

El Canario soltó un enorme suspiro. ─ Al menos has cambiado Blue Blood.

Una explosión de magia se dirigió hacia ellos, pero por suerte Linterna la bloqueó con un escudo de energía.

─ Esto no puede seguir por mucho más tiempo. Hay que hacer algo.

─ ¿Pero qué?

Linterna voló hacia la batalla, justo en el momento en que Magic Storm lograba darle un golpe en la mandíbula a la Hechicera, lanzándola a volar.

La atrapó en una extensión de su garra, color verde, y la estrelló contra el suelo.

─ Largo, poni con disfraz de dragón. ¡Esta es MI LUCHAAAAAA! ─ Rugió Magic Storm.

─ No Garble, esta es una lucha por todos nosotros. No estás solo, recuerda eso.

─ Pero yo…

─ Separados somos fuertes. Juntos, invencibles. No podemos salvar el mundo solos.

La Hechicera miró de reojo a Linterna, y luego a Magic Storm.

Sonrió. ─ Metas, para esto firmé. No las estupideces de mi anfitriona. ¡METAS!

Luego, a pesar e su emoción inicial, recuperó la compostura.

─ Ahora si me permiten… ya viene lo mejor…

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el suelo.

Ella se volvió, para toparse con Alicorn Marevel tronando el cuello.

─ ¿Decías?

La Hechicera sonrió, pero de la nada sacudió la cabeza. ─ Cierra tu maldita boca. Esto es tu culpa, te dije claramente que lo matáramos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

Finalmente hizo una reverencia a los héroes. ─ Esta batalla es de ustedes. La próxima vez nos veremos las caras de nuevo.

Y se tele-transportó en un haz de luz verde.

Uno a uno los héroes se fueron acercando.

─ Niño, te debo una ─ dijo la Flecha.

─ Sí, gracias Garble ─ felicitó Linterna. ─ Sin ti, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con nuestro líder.

─ Déjenme dejar las cosas claras, esto no nos hace amigos. Si los ayudé, es porque el maldito poni prometió cerrar la boca si lo hacía.

─ Oye, no dije que lo somos ─ dijo Linterna. ─ Solamente gracias.

Garble sonrió.

─Fue agradable ─ dijo Garble. ─Este poder… fue increíble. Tal vez, solo tal vez, mientras ustedes ponis arreglan esto, el maldito poni y yo tal vez podamos llevarnos bien.

Los dos héroes sonrieron. Aunque tendrían que separarse de él pronto, era bueno saber que tenían un apoyo.

**_Bosque de Tambelon, Guarida de Grogar: _**

Los villanos finalmente se alejaron de la bola de cristal de Grogar.

─ Esto no puede ser posible ─ dijo Chrysalis. ─ ¿Cómo es que se han vuelto más poderosos? ¿No se supone que este plan aniquilaría a la Liga de la Justicia?

─ Exacto ─ agreçgó Tirek. ─ Esto no puede ser posible, esto… no tengo palabras para describirlo… esto es…

─ Hay una palabra que lo describe a la perfección ─ dijo Grogar. ─ ¡Un fracaso! Un completo y total fracaso. Seguir las instrucciones de la Mente Maestra ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Pero no importa, vamos a arreglar las cosas. ¡Empezando por sacar la basura!

Y con su aura mágica atrapó al Payaso.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es un nuevo juego? ─ Se rio él.

─ Cierra la boca, lunático. Haré lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

─ Pero Señor Grogar, el Señor P tiene un gran potencial ─ trató de persuadirlo Cozy Glow. ─ La destrucción que causó la Liga fue mayor, pero nosotros también hicimos un gran trabajo con esos edificios y… y además nos ayudó mucho contra la Liga, solo mire lo feliz que está.

El Payaso seguía riéndose muy para la irritación de todos.

Grogar entonces atrapó a Cozy en su aura también. ─ Cierra la boca, mocosa. No solo fallaste con tu tarea de controlar a este loco, sino que encima no nos sirves para nada más. Voy a deshacerme da ambos ya mismo, y lo voy a disfrutar. Tú primero.

─ ¿Pero yo por qué?

─ Porque primero es el deber, y después el placer.

El aura que sostenía a Cozy se hizo cada vez más apretada, y más apretada. La chiquilla soltó lágrimas de dolor mientras que la presión que ejercía el poder de la cabra se hacía cada vez más poderosa.

Ella comenzó a gritar del dolor.

─ Y ahora que finalmente…

El Payaso se retorció ligeramente tratando de zafarse del aura de Grogar.

─ Es inútil resistirse, idiota. Pronto sufrirás el mismo destino que esta mocosa, esto es lo que ocurre con todos aquellos que se atreven a ser un estorbo para mí. Les mostraré que…

─ ¿Eh? ─ Preguntó el Payaso. ─ ¿Decías algo? Perdona es que me pica mucho la nariz y algo no me deja moverme, necesito rascarme, me está volviendo loco… y yo…

Grogar gruñó fastidiado, se había olvidado que estaba tratando con un idiota.

El Payaso entonces movió su cola a pesar del agarre de Grogar y empezó a rascarse la punta de la nariz con la punta de su cola. El movimiento logró lo inevitable, de pronto el Payaso tenía muchísimas ganas de estornudar.

─ ¡Ah… ah… ah… CHÚÚÚÚÚ!

Y su estornudo fue tan tremendo que lanzó volando su sombrero, revelando un pollo de goma en miniatura debajo de éste.

Grogar miró al pollo, esto no podía anunciar nada bueno.

Efectivamente un chorro de salsa de queso hirviendo le dio justo en los ojos.

El hechicero cabra gritó, rodando del dolor, mientras que de la sorpresa soltaba a Cozy, que saltó lejos de su alcance.

En menos de un segundo Grogar se recuperó, y miró a Cozy rechinando los dientes de la rabia. ─ Ahora sí voy a hacerte trizas, ¡Y VOY A ASEGURARME QUE NO FASTIDIES A NADIE MÁS!

Y estaba cargando su poder, cuando Cozy corrió con un gran mazo de madera en su boca y le dio en la pezuña a Grogar. Él aulló de dolor, dándole tiempo al Payaso de sacar un pastel de su poncho y estrellárselo en la cara.

─ ¡Wiki-wiki!

Tirek, Sombra y Chrysalis se apresuraron a intervenir, cuando el Payaso sacó de su poncho un globo largo y formó un pequeño perrito con sus cascos. ─ ¡Ta-dá!  
y les arrojó el globo, justo al cuerno de Chrysalis, que era la más cercana.

El efecto fue inmediato, la habitación se llenó de un gas color verde que hizo que los tres rodaran en el suelo, desternillándose de risa sin poderse controlar, al tiempo que el pastel que Grogar le estrelló en la cara explotó en mil pedazos.

─ Muy bien, Cozy Clown. Es el momento de partir. Sé muy bien cuando se acaba la fiesta.

Ella se abrazó a él. ─ ¡Usted manda, Señor P!

Él sacó un nuevo pollo de goma de su poncho, y lo apuntó. Un resorte gigante unido a la cabeza hizo que esta saliera disparada rompiendo la ventana. El Payaso saltó, halando una cuerda en su poncho, haciendo que varios globos de animales se inflaran de inmediato y lo hicieron flotar hacia la libertad. Cozy corrió a unirse a él, y juntos se alejaron mientras que abajo todos seguían riéndose.

Grogar, recuperado de la explosión maldijo para sus adentros y usó su gran poder para meterlos a todos en un campo de estasis, para luego ir al botiquín de emergencia y tomar una botella de un antídoto especial que limpiaría todo el veneno de sus cuerpos automáticamente.

─ Maldito Payaso. Resultó completamente impredecible incluso para mí.

─¿Y entonces qué hacemos, Señor Grogar? ─ Preguntó sumisamente Tirek.

─ Volveremos a nuestros planes originales, y olvidar que esto jamás pasó. La Mente Maestra demostró que no es más que otro perdedor al que nosotros tuvimos la mala suerte de escuchar.

Los demás asintieron, cuando escucharon una risa divertida, seguido de una voz suave.

─ Tú siempre igual, Grogar. No eres capaz de ver más allá de tu nariz, nunca has tenido la visión necesaria para darte cuenta que más allá de este supuesto fallo hay algo mucho más grande cocinándose.

Escucharon cortos y pesados pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Finalmente apareció, un oso grande de color marrón. No era otro que Harry, el oso mascota de Fluttershy.

Pero la voz no venía de él, sino de la oruga que cargaba sobre su garra. Una oruga ligeramente más grande de lo normal, con simpáticas gafas redondas y un pequeño amuleto sobre su cuello. La voz venía del amuleto.

Grogar sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

─ Tú… sí, debí imaginarme que se trataba de ti, miserable gusano…

La oruga saludó a Grogar. ─ ¿En serio pensaste que yo me hubiera marchado de este mundo tan fácilmente? Se ve que no has madurado nada, pequeño Grogar.

La cabra miró con furia a la oruga. ─ Cállate, tu plan fue un maldito fracaso, muestra que es tiempo que te retires de una maldita vez. Estúpido gusano.

Harry miró a su amo, la Mente Maestra, que sonrió irónico. ─ Vaya actitud, y eso que alguna vez me admiraste. Aún recuerdo el día en que llegaste arrastrándote a mí rogándome para que te enseñara todo lo que sé.

Grogar se sonrojó, pero dignificaría la provocación de la Mente Maestra con una respuesta.

─ Oigan, en serio, ¿qué demonios, en el nombre de Faust? ─ Intervino Chrysalis, mirando a la oruga.

La Mente Maestra la miró. ─ Yo le puse nombre a Faust, changeling. No creas que fue al revés.

Y a pesar del pequeño cuerpo de la Mente Maestra, Chrysalis sintió escalofríos cuando la mirada de la oruga se clavó en ella.

─ Tu plan sigue siendo un fracaso ─ le recriminó Grogar.

─ ¿Ah, te parece? ─ Preguntó la Mente Maestra. ─ Solo mira cuánta destrucción dejaron los héroes a su paso. Lo que hizo el Payaso no es nada comparado con lo que ellos hicieron. Mientras más poderosos son estos protectores, mayor caos y destrucción dejarán a su paso. Necesitamos que sean más, y aún más fuertes, y mientras más fuertes sean los que se unan a las filas de los héroes, el orden natural de las cosas hará que villanos aún más poderosos aparezcan para desafiarlos incrementando la muerte y la destrucción que esta nueva generación de seres superdotados dejen a su paso. Pero para llegar a este momento, debemos poner nuestro granito de arena para acelerar las cosas. Mientras más pronto mejor.

─ No entiendo de qué habla esta oruga ─ dijo Tirek. ─ ¿Acaso ya has creado a otro héroe?

─ Así es ─ dijo la Mente Maestra. ─ ¿Han escuchado que Celestia piensa heredarle a Twilight Sparkle el poder del Sol? Con lo que le hice mientras dormía, lo hará, sí. Pero no como ella lo imagina. En lugar de poder controlar el astro, sus rayos la harán fuerte, aumentarán sus sentidos, le darán habilidades con que los ponis solo pueden soñar. Claro que Sparkle no volverá capaz de usar magia, pero será un pequeño precio por convertirse en la metaponi más poderosa del mundo.

─ ¿Y de qué nos sirven más héroes demasiado fuertes para nosotros? ─ Preguntó Tirek.

─ ¿Es que no ponen atención? El mundo se encargará de balancear las cosas. Eventualmente un ser se alzará con el poder de desafiar a Twilight Sparkle. Imaginen la destrucción que este ser traerá al mundo. Al final, sin darse cuenta, los metas serán nuestras herramientas para reducir este mundo a cenizas, para así reconstruirlo a nuestra imagen. Ah, cuánto nos vamos a divertir. Jajajajajajajajaja.

Uno a uno los demás villanos se fueron uniendo a las carcajadas de la Mente Maestra. Un futuro de lo más interesante se abría ante ellos, un brillante y glorioso futuro.

* * *

**Bueno, helo aquí. El cap final más un epílogo donde como siempre, introduciré nuevos héroes y villanos. Espero les haya gustado, y, felicidades a los que reconocieron los Easter Eggs sobre el equivalente equestriano de Mister Mind o Señor Mente, como yo lo conocí. **

**Y ya saben, ¿no?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:  
Amenazas locales y multiversales**

La Mente Maestra se encontraba mordisqueando aburridamente una hoja en una de las macetas de Grogar, cuando la cabra se le acercó mostrándose bastante serio.

─ Gusano, me debes una maldita explicación y no me marcharé hasta que me la des.

─ Te puedo explicar muchas cosas. Pero el que alguien con un cerebro tan primitivo como el tuyo las entienda es una historia completamente diferente, amigo.

Grogar rechinó los dientes, la irritante oruga siempre conseguía ponerlo de mal humor con su actitud condescendiente hacia él. ¡A él, al todopoderoso Grogar!

─ Olvídalo, mientras más pronto acabemos con este molesto intercambio mucho mejor.

─ En eso concordamos, niño ─ respondió la Mente Maestra. ─ ¿En qué te puedo servir?

─ ¿Qué pasó con tus alas y esa majestuosa última forma tuya? No me mientas gusano.

La Mente Maestra frunció el entrecejo. ─ No es algo que me agrade recordar. Uno de los pocos fracasos de mi ilustre carrera. ─ Suspiró. ─ Había olvidado lo peligrosos que pueden ser los draconequinos. Ese maldito se puso en mi camino cuando estuve a punto de devorar todo el multiverso. ¿Recuerdas que casi lo hice?

Grogar claro que recordaba. Desde siempre, a pesar de su inocente apariencia, la Mente Maestra siempre fue alguien de cuidado. Aun en su última forma el único cambio visible eran un par de alas de mariposa. Pero de todos modos Grogar no se podía dar el lujo de subestimarlo. Él mismo era un niño comparado con él.

─ ¿Al final qué pasó? ─ Se interesó Grogar. ─ ¿Te derrotó ese draconequino?

─ No es vergüenza admitir la derrota ante alguien mejor, y sabes bien que esa especie no puede ser subestimada. La meta de este maldito draconequina es la destrucción del multiverso sin importar qué, una línea temporal a la vez. No puede permitir que nadie se le adelante. Peleamos y fui vencido, forzado de vuelta a mi forma básica.

─ ¿Y crees que algún día ese ser que te venció dirija sus ojos hacia acá?

─ Es inevitable ─ dijo la Mente Maestra. ─ Pero cuento con él para que nos ayude a borrar por completo la existencia de este mundo. Cuando mencioné lo de reducir este mundo a sus cenizas y reconstruirlo a nuestra imagen, iba mucho más de lo que imaginas. Ajajajajajaja…

**_Ponyville:_**

Roseluck tarareaba una alegre melodía mientras regaba sus flores, tomando cuidadosamente sus macetas y colocándolas frente a su tienda para que obtengan una saludable dosis de sol y crecer sanas y fuertes. Una vez las acomodó todas, tomó una regadera y comenzó la tarea de regarlas gentilmente, mientras les hablaba.

─ Beban mis bebés, beban. Celestia nos ha regalado un hermoso día y hay que aprovecharlo. ─ Sonrió, aspirando la brisa de la mañana. ─ Gracias por el aire puro.

Su hermana Daisy llegó unos cuantos minutos más tarde, y tras saludar a Rose con una simple inclinación de cabeza, entró a la tienda a encargarse de las plantas de sombra.

No se molestó en hablar, cuando su hermana entraba en la 'zona' nadie podía llegar a ella. Solo se preocupaba por hablar con sus plantas, por una hora hasta que fuera tiempo de abrir la tienda para todos los ponis.

Rose sonrió, amaba a sus plantas, a sus bebés. Claro, los ponis no siempre compraban flores, en su mayoría, sus ventas eran fertilizantes, vitaminas para flores y macetas. Pero de cuando en cuando los ponis venían por una planta y ella se las entregaba, o no.

Rose estudiaba cuidadosamente a cada poni que venía a comprar sus plantas, no dejaría a ninguno de sus bebés con alguien que no los cuidara bien. En parte por eso era que casi nadie iba a comprar flores. El juicio de Roseluck era muy duro.

Pero Daisy no la culpaba por eso. Solo ella y su prima Lavender conocían la verdad.

Rose había sufrido de cáncer en los ovarios cuando aún era muy joven. Fue detectado a tiempo y se los extirparon. Salvaron su vida, pero jamás podría tener hijos.

Rose entró en una etapa de depresión cuando se enteró. Pero con el tiempo, se fue recuperando al descubrir su amor por las plantas. La buena noticia fue que obtuvo su Cutie Mark. La mala, era que desarrolló una obsesión antinatural con las plantas. De alguna forma empezó a pensar en las plantas como sus hijos de sangre.

Hablaba con sus plantas, besaba a sus plantas, escuchaba a sus plantas, les cantaba a sus plantas e incluso los arrullaba… sobre todo a los rosales.

Roseluck estaba ocupada en consentir a sus amadas plantas, cuando dos ponis salieron del bar de Berry Punch, completamente borrachos.

Los dos, tambaleándose, se tropezaron con una de las macetas de Roseluck. Específicamente, sus rosales, aplastándolos.

─ ¡NOOO! ¡MIS BEBÉS, MIS BEBÉS!

El grito fue lo suficiente para sacar de la borrachera a los dos ponis, que se apresuraron a disculparse.

─ Discúlpenos señorita por favor.

─ Claro, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de pagarle por sus rosales y…

Rose no escuchaba, entró en una especie de estado catatónico. Se quedó en el suelo, temblando mientras repetía una y otra vez:

─ El horror, el horror…

─ Este… ─ dijo uno de ellos.

─ ¿Oigan, qué pasa aquí? ─ Preguntó la tercera integrante del trío de las flores, Lavender, al llegar a la tienda. ─ ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?

─ Perdónenos señorita, no estábamos del todo bien cuando salimos y tropezamos con los rosales y…

Lavender puso mala cara. ─ Genial, ¡oye Daisy! Ayúdame a llevar a Rose a la trastienda para que se recupere.

La otra florista miró a los dos sementales, luego a su hermana y por último a los rosales.

─ Ay por el amor de…

─ ¿Podemos ayudar?

─ Ya hicieron bastante por un día ─ les dijo fríamente Daisy. ─ Páguennos por los rosales y lárguense de aquí.

─ Treinta bits cada uno.

Y como se veían bastante serias, ambos vaciaron sus billeteras sin decir ni media palabra y se alejaron de ahí.

Las otras dos arrastraron a Roseluck a la trastienda y suspiraron. Vaya forma de empezar el día.

Mientras, Rose se seguía retorciendo murmurando: ─ Qué horror, qué horror… mis niños… mis bebés.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

─ ¿Por qué los ponis son tan descuidados? ¿Por qué no entienden que las plantas son vida? ─ Sollozó. ─ Tal vez, solo tal vez… si se dieran cuenta que las plantas no solo son vida sino que pueden ser mortales cuando quieren.

Se levantó. ─ Sí, muchas están llenas de espinas… y veneno.

Una idea siniestra cruzó por su mente. Si los ponis no respetaban a las flores, ella los haría respetar. Haría pagar con su vida a todos aquellos que mataran a sus amadas plantas. Les enseñaría que así como traían vida, las plantas también traían la muerte.

─ Y aquellos que osaron tocar mis flores, o cualquier otra flor, rogarán por sus vidas. Lo juro aquí y ahora. Solo necesito procesar el veneno de mis bebés, y luego ya verán.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de Rose. La venganza vegetal estaba a punto de empezar.

─ Qué horror, sí, qué horror. Qué horror el que sentirán ustedes por haberse atrevido a maltratar a mis bebés…

* * *

Starlight Glimmer abrió los ojos sobresaltada, observando sus alrededores.

Era Equestria, siempre Equestria.

─ ¿Qué será diferente ahora? ─ Se preguntó muy angustiada. Sea como fuera, no iba a terminar bien.

Desde que trató de tomar venganza contra Twilight Sparkle las cosas fueron de mal en peor. En un principio pensó que había ganado, que al privar a Twilight y a sus amigas de sus Cutie Marks y sus destinos, nada se interpondría en reconstruir su pueblo, y posteriormente expandir sus fronteras hasta que toda Equestria se encontrara bajo la marca de la Igualdad.

Pero algo salió terriblemente mal. Sin la presencia de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, no había nadie para oponerse a Sombra, el Monarca Oscuro.

Reunió a todos ponis de cristal, yeguas corceles y potros, y les lavó el cerebro para convertirlos en su ejército de esclavos. Con ese ejército en pie, él comenzó su campaña para conquistar Equestria. Y cada pueblo que conquistaba engrosaba las filas de su armada de la muerte. Starlight se dio cuenta que involuntariamente había creado el fin del mundo. Pero no se imaginaba que era solo el principio.

El ejército de Celestia se levantó para enfrentarse al de Sombra, iniciando una guerra sin cuartel la cual no parecía tener fin. Necesitaban un milagro.

Starlight, como el resto de los unicornios más fuertes, fue reclutada por la fuerza para el ejército Equestriano. Celestia odiaba esas tácticas, pero no podía dejar que el Tirano de Cristal siguiera avanzando. Esto era para el bien mayor.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Fue durante un enfrentamiento en la ciudad de Trottingham, un punto clave tanto para la resistencia como para los Cristalinos, donde todo cambió. La batalla se había postergado dos semanas, y ninguno de los dos ejércitos podía avanzar.

Y al final tanto Sombra como Celestia llegaron a la misma conclusión. Tendrían que salir a pelear en persona si querían cambiar algo.

Ambos se rodearon de sus reclutas más poderosos y salieron al frente. Starlight estaba en este grupo, junto a una poni que jamás pensó que volvería a ver. Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, ella no la recordaba. Claro, cambió la historia.

Los dos ejércitos chocaron en el centro de la ciudad, con Celestia cruzando su cuerno con el de Sombra, ambos creando grandes explosiones de magia debido al poder acumulado sobre estos.

─ Cuando te convierta en otro de mis títeres, Celestia, no habrá nada que se interponga entre mi Imperio y yo. Admítelo, salir al campo fue estúpido.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si soy yo la que te destruye, Sombra? Sin ti, tu ejército será liberado y nada de lo que has hecho perdurará.

─ Ah, ¿y qué te hace pensar que tú serás quien me gane a mí? ─ Se rio el tirano.

Fue entonces cuando una explosión sacudió el aire. No una explosión, una…

─ ¿Rainplosión sónica? ─ Preguntó Starlight sin poderlo creer.

Una figura de una pegaso se materializó valientemente en medio de ambos contendientes. Tenía el cabello corto, como el mawhauk de las cebras, un traje estilizado negro y gogles magenta. Sonrió.

─ ¿Qué cree que hace, Teniente Dash? ─ Preguntó Celestia.

La extraña le dirigió una mirada despectiva. ─ ¿Me hablas a mí, alicornio?

─ ¡Mi Princesa! ─ Gritó la verdadera Rainbow, acercándose a ver qué ocurría.

Al igual que todos se quedó de una pieza al ver a su doble.

─¿Acaso… eres yo?

La otra se rio. ─ ¿Tú? Claro que no. No tengo nada que ver contigo, excusa de Rainbow Dash. No, yo no soy Rainbow Dash, ya no más. Digamos que… soy el Reverso.

Sombra entonces disparó un hechizo contra ambas pegasos.

La otra movió las orejas ligeramente y desapareció en un relámpago de muchos colores, pero sobre todo negro. Cargó a Dash en cascos y la movió a veinte metros de ahí.

Rainbow Dash tuvo que aguantar las náuseas, ella era rápida… pero esta velocidad era demente, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

─ Si vas a vomitar asegúrate de no hacerlo sobre mi traje ─ dijo fríamente Reverse.

Entonces desapareció en otro relámpago multicolr y reapareció frente al Tirano.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

─ Usando la Fuerza. La Fuerza de la Velocidad.

Desapareció en otro haz multiculor, y lo siguiente que Sombra supo fue que una poderosa patada lo lanzó contra el suelo.  
Se levantó gruñendo del dolor, cuando otro relámpago se paró frente a él y esta vez fue recibido por una patada en la cara que lo lanzó contra un edificio. Con una sonrisa demente, Reverse circuló el edificio a su máxima velocidad, debilitando su estructura al darle golpes estratégicos a las columnas. Finalmente Sombra se recuperaba, cuando un nuevo golpe lo metió al edificio justo en el momento que se derrumbaba sobre él.

Reverse se rio como una demente, cuando Celestia se irguió detrás suyo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Reverse se volvió hacia Celestia. ─ Mi nombre es Reverse Dash. En cuanto a qué quiero, redimirme. Solo eso. Una idiota llamada Glimmer vino y fragmentó el espacio/tiempo creando múltiples líneas temporales realmente malas. Entre ellas de donde vengo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntó Celestia.

Reverse no dijo nada, solo empujó a la alicornio justo en el momento que Sombra disparaba otro ataque de control mental.

─ Eres rápida, mocosa.

─ Más que rápida, soy la velocidad misma ─ sonrió Dash, volviendo a desaparecer en un relámpago multicolor.

Y antes que el Tirano pudiera decir algo, sintió cómo algo penetraba sobre su pecho.

Luego… luego miró frente a él, donde tenía a Reverse Dash. Uno de sus cascos delanteros estaba borroso, como si estuviera vibrando a enorme velocidad. Sonrió perversamente mientras dejaba su casco quieto. Sobre este, había un corazón… que seguía latiendo, pero no por mucho.

Sombra entonces se tocó el pecho, y palideció justo cuando comprendió. Pero ya era muy tarde. Lo último que vio antes de morir era cómo Reverse aplastaba con sus patas su propio corazón.

Reverse celebró con una carcajada que heló la sangre de todos los que la escuchaban, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash.

─ Por Faust, ¿qué pasó contigo? ─ Preguntó la pegaso.

Reverse miró a su otro yo. ─ Convence a Celestia que te pegue con un relámpago, te aseguro que valdrá la pena

Fue cuando una luz blanca envolvió a Reverse Dash. Una luz blanca que la estaba haciendo desaparecer.

─ Bueno, mi tiempo aquí terminó ─ dijo Reverse.

─ No entiendo, ¿qué pasa aquí? ─ Preguntó Celestia.

─ Es el trabajo que tengo que hacer, el Monitor me ha restaurado a cambio de la promesa de limpiar el desastre de Glimmer en cada una de las líneas temporales. Larga historia, no hay tiempo.

Y con esto, Reverse desapareció de la faz de ese mundo.

Starlight solo pudo contemplar con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo. ─ ¿Líneas temporales? ¿Entonces es posible viajar a otra realidad que no sea esta tan horrible?

Pasó el tiempo, y la paz fue reestablecida.

Mientras tanto, Starlight investigaba la probabilidad de viajar a otra línea temporal. No podía reestablecer su amada utopía en un mundo que había sido tan dañado por la guerra. No, tenía que buscar otro mundo, uno que estuviera tan hermoso y bello como lo estaba este antes que Sombra atacara.

Y luego de un largo año luchando, finalmente descifró un hechizo que podía ayudarla. Uno para viajar a otro lado, y empezar su utopía de cero.

Viajó a otro mundo, sí, pero algo andaba mal.

Para su sorpresa, al aparecer en ese lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba desolado. Solo un enorme centauro se erguía sobre un mundo que ahora estaba muerto.

Un monstruo entre los monstruos, Tirek.

Pero algo sucedió. Un temblor sacudió al mundo entero y una especie de cataclismo comenzó a destruir la realidad misma. Todo este mundo estaba muerto, solo Tirek quedaba vivo, pero fue tragado por el cataclismo.

Starlight gritó y cerró los ojos esperando su destino. Sin embargo algo cambió. No había muerto, no aún. Se vio envuelta en un haz de luz solo para aparecer en otro mundo. Otra Equestria.

Una Equestria que se veía próspera y fértil. Una donde podía recuperar su utopía sin duda alguna. O eso pensaba. Porque apenas entró al primer pueblo que encontró, un temblor sacudió al mundo entero, un temblor que de nuevo desató aquel cataclismo que borraría de la existencia esta otra línea temporal también.

─ ¿Otra vez? ─ Gritó Starlight.

Un nuevo mundo fue reducido a nada, y una vez más una fuerza desconocida succionó a Starlight fuera de la zona de destrucción solo para enviarla a otro mundo. Un mundo que estaba dominado por una poderosa industria. F&F, una industria que había acabado con casi todos los recursos del mundo en donde los ponis debían trabajar duro por salarios muy bajos. Un mundo frío y oscuro bajo el total control capitalista de los hermanos que decían que habían traído el 'progreso' a este mundo.

Sin embargo apenas Starlight hablaba con unos ponis que encontró en el camino se dio cuenta que el mundo se sacudía con violencia de nuevo.

A estas alturas Starlight sabía muy bien qué significaba.

Este era su castigo por jugar con el tiempo y el espacio. Ahora estaba condenada a vagar de línea temporal a línea temporal, obligada a ver una y otra vez el fin del mundo.

Ella ya no era la Starlight Glimmer que alguna vez fue. Alguien tan desgraciado ya no podía considerarse siquiera una poni. Ella era una… Paria.

* * *

**Y bueno, un poco dramático el final pero déjenme explicar: un amigo llamado Mr.A tiene pensado hacer un fic haciendo referencia al famoso Crossover de DC, Crisis, y me pidió favor que sentara las bases. Como me pareció divertido, pues aquí estamos. **

**De momento eso, y bueno, ya saben.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
